


EXOPLANET GAMES

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: EXOPlanet, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Other, Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dilukai bahkan dibunuh oleh tributes lain.’<br/>(Janji mengikat itu diucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(Ada orang yang tengah terjebak dalam ironi)<br/>‘Jika aku membenci perang...<br/>—mengapa aku mau mengikuti Exoplanet Games?’<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(Ada dua saudara yang dipertemukan dalam satu kesempatan)<br/>“Lu Han-hyung!”<br/>“Se Hun-ah!”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Exoplanet Games chapter 4 is updated! XD Warning inside. DLDR...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**EXOPLANET GAMES by Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from ‘The Hunger Games’ by Suzanne Collins**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Little Sci-fiction, Friendship, Family, Game.**

**Rating: PG 13+**

**Warning: OOC, OC (hanya sebagai pendukung), alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character (?!), Alternate Universe (sekitar tahun 2061).**

**Don’t like? Don’t Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_/Dua belas pemuda dari 3 distrik di Korea Selatan dan 3 distrik di Cina terpilih untuk menjadi kandidat..._

**_Bertempur dengan ‘kekuatan asing’ yang menuntun mereka untuk menjadi pemenang._ **

_—bahkan nyawa pun harus dikorbankan dalam ‘seleksi alam’./_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1]**

 “ _Mianhae_ , Se Hun _ie_ ,” ucap seorang remaja kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang tingginya hampir menyamainya. Tangis anak laki-laki itu pun pecah.  “ _Hyung_ harus pergi sekarang ....”

“ _Wae_ , Lu Han- _hyung_?” tanya sang adik diiringi dengan isak tangis. Air matanya membasahi jaket coklat kusam milik sang kakak. Tangan lembut si kakak mengusap punggung adiknya yang cengeng itu, sementara tangan satunya lagi mengusap air mata yang meleleh di bawah mata sang adik.

Setelah sang adik mulai tenang, remaja berambut coklat pirang itu memasangkan sebuah pin berbentuk heksagonal di kerah baju hitam adiknya. Benda berwarna perak itu berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. Sang adik menyentuh permukaan pin, dan rasa dingin pun menyapa kulitnya. Sekarang iris mata coklat tuanya menatap penuh tanya kepada sang kakak.

“Apa ini, _Hyung_?”

Mata kelam si kakak mengarah pada pin heksagonal itu sebelum menatap lembut sang adik. “Ini pin EXO.” jawabnya sembari menyentuh permukaan pin itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

 _“Ini untuk menjagamu, Se Hun-_ ah _.”_

Mata sang adik membulat tak percaya. “ _Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?”

Si kakak tersenyum simpul—ia sudah tahu respon dari adiknya yang satu ini. “Anggap saja aku selalu berada di dekatmu saat kau memakai pin itu,” jawabnya. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum lembut, sementara tangannya membelai rambut coklat adiknya.

_(“Tiga menit lagi, kereta menuju distrik Haidian, Cina, akan segera berangkat.”)_

Suara wanita yang bergaung di stasiun kereta Seoul itu sebagai tanda perpisahan kakak beradik itu. Xi Lu Han memeluk sekali lagi adiknya, Oh Se Hoon, dengan erat, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga sang adik. “Aku pergi, Se Hun- _ah_! Jaga dirimu dan _Umma_!”

Pelukannya dilepas dan tak lupa mencium tangan ibunya yang juga tak kuasa menahan leleran air mata. Dengan langkah bergegas, remaja itu menyeret koper lalu memasuki pintu masuk kereta kapsul itu. Sang adik berlari menyusul, dengan napas terengah-engah dan berusaha mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya untuk berteriak,

“ _Hyung_! Berjanjilah kau akan kembali ke Seoul!”

Gema suara itu lenyap, tertinggal jauh oleh laju 200 km per jam kereta kapsul. Air mata sang adik kembali merembes melewati pelupuk mata, karena masih tak rela melepas kepergian sang kakak. Tanpa diketahui oleh sang adik, mata sang kakak mulai berkaca-kaca  ketika duduk di dekat jendela kereta.

_—karena suara Oh Se Hoon masih bergema jelas di telinga Lu Han._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[2]**

Sudut distrik Korea bernama Incheon menawarkan sisi metropolitan dan ekspresi gemerlap kota di dalam distrik tersebut. Seluruh sudut kota penuh gemerlap dengan dengan lampu warna-warni yang menjadi matahari kala langit gelap menyelimuti kota.

Dua remaja, dengan umur hanya terpaut tujuh bulan, sedang memandangi  kelap-kelip lampu jalanan di atas balkon apartemen. Angin malam menampar pipi, mencoba mengusik keheningan kedua remaja itu. Sampai seorang remaja membuka pembicaraan dengan berdehem dan memanggil nama remaja berwajah imut di sampingnya.

“Baek Hyun- _ah_.”

“Ya, Chan Yeol- _ah_?” sahut remaja itu.  “Apa hal yang ingin kau bicarakan?”

“Tiga tahun lagi kita akan merasakan  bermain di permainan maut itu.”

Wajar jika remaja bernama Chan Yeol itu berkata demikian. Enam hari lagi akan ada sebuah permainan yang diadakan di negara persekutuan Yin Yang, sebuah negara fusi dari Cina dan Korea. Sebuah permainan yang bukan hanya memacu adrenalin,

_... tetapi juga menantang maut dan melawan ‘seleksi alam’._

“Aku ingin mengikuti permainan itu,” Suara berat itu terdengar ambisius dan menyimpan sejumlah impian yang meletup-letup. “Aku ingin menjadi pemimpin pasukan perang.”

“Kalau kau jadi jendralnya, aku tidak keberatan jadi letnannya,” sahut remaja di sampingnya. Seringai jahilnya disunggingkan. “Atau ... jangan-jangan sebaliknya?”

Remaja tinggi itu menyikut lengan sahabatnya.“ _Ya_! Bahkan mukamu sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi jendral, Byun Baek Hyun!” protesnya.

“Tapi aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu,” Cengiran kini menghiasi wajah imut Byun Baek Hyun. “dan tentu saja lebih tampan darimu.”

Remaja pemilik suara berat tadi hanya berdecih menanggapi kenarsisan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Hening membunuh sejenak pembicaraan mereka. Park Chan Yeol pun hanya melirik sekilas Byun Baek Hyun.  Sahabatnya dari kecil, sahabatnya yang narsisnya tidak ketulungan, sahabatnya yang humoris ...

_—dan sahabatnya yang setia hingga kini._

“Kita akan bersama terus kan, Baek Hyun- _ah_?” Tangan kiri remaja berambut pirang itu mulai menggenggam erat tangan kanan remaja bertubuh lebih pendek di sampingnya. Remaja itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan wajah imut itu mengulas senyum.

“Tentu saja, Chan Yeol- _ah_.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[3]**

“Joon Myun- _hyung_ , mau sampai kapan kau terus melamun seperti itu?”

“Kyung Soo?” Remaja yang dipanggil Joon Myun itu terkejut, seperti baru saja terseret dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepala dan menemukan sosok remaja berambut hitam kelam itu didepannya. Seperti yang ia duga, mata hitam didepannya menghunus tajam.

“Jangan bilang kalau kau galau karena ejekan Hyeok Min sinting itu,” sinis remaja yang dipanggil Kyung Soo itu. “Sudah kubilang, jangan kau dengarkan dia!”

“Untuk apa aku menggalaukan hal tidak penting seperti itu?” balas Joon Myun dingin. “Dia hanya berusaha menginjak harga diriku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku gay! Dan—”

“Jangan bohong! Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu!” bentak Kyung Soo memotong argumen Joon Myun. Kedua tangan remaja itu merenggut bahu Joon Myun. Dua pasang iris mata kelam itu berhadapan, mencoba mengail kebenaran dari pikiran lawan bicara mereka.

Tidak ada masalah yang berarti pada mereka. Joon Myun normal. Begitu juga dengan Kyung Soo. Namun **hubungan** mereka yang **disalahartikan**.

Kyung Soo tidak bisa jauh dari Joon Myun, seperti sepatu kanan yang saling melengkapi dengan kehadiran sepatu kiri. Tapi, hubungan mereka yang **terlalu dekat** dianggap sebagai hubungan **homoseksual** —

_... yang dianggap sebelah mata oleh distrik Myeongdong._

Kyung Soo memang satu-satunya kawan yang ia miliki. Walaupun Kyung Soo lebih muda dua tahun darinya, ada saat dimana sikapnya bisa membalikkan kenyataan umurnya—seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

_—dan Kyung Soo satu-satunya orang yang bernasib sama dengannya._

(Orangterabaikan,orangterlecehkan,orangyang—)

“Dengarkan aku, _Hyung_.” Renggutan tangan Kyung Soo sedikit mengencang. Mata bulatnya menatap fokus obsidian Joon Myun yang tersentak melihat sikapnya.

“Aku adalah orang yang beruntung,” Ucapan remaja berambut hitam kelam itu seakan memotong pikiran negatif dari isi kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.  “Karena aku beruntung mempunyai _hyung_ yang perhatian dan berhati lembut sepertimu.”

Joon Myun pun menyunggingkan senyum. Kedua tangannya kini meraih tubuh Kyung Soo, dan mendekapnya. Bibirnya didekatkan pada telinga kanan Kyung Soo, dan ia berbisik dengan nada lembut,

_“Justru akulah yang beruntung mempunyai adik sepertimu, Kyung Soo-ah.”_

_—dan Kyung Soo merasakan matanya mulai terhalangi kabut, berseberangan dengan hati yang diliputi luapan rasa gembira._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[4]**

“Jong In- _ah_? Kau sedang apa?”

“Min Seok- _hyung_?”

Kim Min Seok, tetangga di samping rumahnya, memergoki dirinya sedang berjongkok untuk mengambil benda berkilau di antara sela-sela rerumputan halamannya. Sungguh tidak elit.

“A-aku tadi sedang mengambil uangku yang jatuh.” jawab Jong In dengan cepat sebelum Min Seok sempat bertanya lagi.

“Oh.” Minseok tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Jongin bernapas lega.

_—tunggu sebentar._

Jong In merasa janggal dengan penampilan Minseok hari ini. Baju kemejanya nampak disetrika licin. Rambut kecoklatan berlapis gel yang disisir rapi. Jangan lupa ada dua koper yang tengah dibawa di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

“Aku akan pergi ke Distrik Guanzhong, Jong In-ah,” Remaja empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu menyunggingkan senyum, membuat pipi gempalnya terlihat semakin gempal. “Karena itu, aku ingin berpamitan denganmu.”

Jong In mengerutkan dahi. Setahunya, tetangganya ini akan ke Cina seminggu lagi. “Kenapa dipercepat, _Hyung_?”

Min Seok terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jong In. “Karena mereka tidak mau menunggu lama, Jong In- _ah_ ,”jawabnya santai. Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya disetel serius.  “Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya! Jangan sampai sakit! Salam untuk _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_....”

Min Seok melambaikan tangan seperti layaknya seseorang ingin pergi jauh. Tak ada pelukan karena Min Seok bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menghamburkan air mata. Jarak mereka yang tadinya hanya dibatasi oleh pagar rumah keluarga Kim kin semakin merenggang seiring dengan langkah kaki Min Seok yang meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim.

Setelah tubuh Min Seok menjauh dari pandangannya, Jong In mengelus dadanya sembari menghela napas. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia memungut kembali benda yang sengaja ia jatuhkan.  Mata kelamnya melirik sekilas pada sebuah kalung berbandul heksagonal yang kini berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, kemudian berlari menyusul Min Seok sebelum remaja itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[5]**

“ _Ni hao. Wo shi_ Kim Jong Dae,” Remaja dengan aksen korea itu terbata-bata memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa mandarin. Remaja berkewarganegaraan Cina di depannya mengerutkan dahinya sekilas—karena aksen yang digunakan remaja Korea itu terdengar asing baginya. Ia balas menyunggingkan senyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

“ _Ni hao. Wo shi_ Zhang Yi Xing,” jawab pemuda murah senyum itu. “Kau baru datang dari Korea?” tanyanya dengan bahasa Korea. Hanya sedikit bahasa Korea yang  diketahuinya—termasuk yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Pemuda bernama Jong Dae itu mengangguk perlahan. Dua hari yang lalu ia meninggalkan Korea Selatan. Kini kakinya telah menginjak Distrik Guanzhong. Sebelumnya ia  tak pernah berpikir akan menginjakkan kaki di tanah yang merupakan salah satu bagian wilayah distrik Cina yang terletak paling ujung dibandingkan dengan distrik  Cina lainnya. Seperti sewajarnya distrik pinggiran—karena letaknya yang paling ujung, distrik Guanzhong tidaklah sekaya distrik Cina lainnya. Tetapi dari segi kemakmuran, mereka hampir setara.

“ _Tui bu jie_. Aku harus pergi sekarang.” Yi Xing melambaikan tangan ke arah Jong Dae, dan remaja Korea itu pun mengangguk sebagai tanda tidak keberatan. Tak lupa dengan senyuman hangat dari kedua pihak untuk menutup pertemuan mereka.

Itulah pertemuan pertama mereka. Pertemuan sederhana yang seharusnya tidak begitu berkesan. Singkat dan begitu simpel.

_—tapi mengapa Jong Dae mempunyai firasat bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan remaja itu lagi?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[6]**

Distrik Beijing merupakan salah satu distrik yang sedang menata pembangunan begitu pesat. Setelah empat tahun tertatih karena gencatan senjata dengan negara persekutuan Korus*, Beijing—perlahan namun pasti—memegang kembali gelar sebagai salah satu distrik termaju diantara distrik-distrik Cina lainnya.

Ada dua orang remaja. Ada remaja bersurai hitam yang tingginya hanya kurang lima sentimeter dari  remaja tampan berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Mereka berdua memokuskan pandangan mereka pada suatu kerumunan pemuda yang tengah mengantri di depan meja registrasi. Mereka adalah calon-calon pemimpin perang masa depan.

Satu sikutan di lengan membuat remaja bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh ke arah remaja bersurai hitam malam yang menyikutnya. Remaja itu membuka mulut dan bertanya,

“Fan- _ge_ , apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang itu?”

Remaja berambut pirang itu tersenyum simpul, kontras dengan wajah dinginnya jika tidak ada ulasan senyum. “Mereka sedang menghadapi nasib sekaligus masa depan mereka.”

Remaja yang lebih muda itu mengerutkan dahinya—tidak menangkap maksud dari kakaknya karena pemilihan bahasa yang tersirat. “Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, _Gege_ ....”

Remaja yang dipanggil ‘kakak’ itu hanya tetap menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian menjawab dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke dalam iris mata sang adik. “Jadi begini, mereka akan bermain di sebuah permainan maut—”

“Ya?” sahut si adik tak sabar. Mata hitamnya berbinar penuh rasa keingintahuan. Sang kakak tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan jawabannya.

_“Di mana setiap pemainnya akan terus beradu kekuatan satu sama lain dan berakhir sampai didapatkan satu pemenang.”_

Sang adik mengangguk. Ia mengerti sekarang maksud dari kalimat kakaknya tadi. Mendadak kedua belah bibir merah itu kembali membuka,

“Apakah aku dan Fan- _ge_ akan bermain bersama dalam permainan itu?”

Sejenak remaja tinggi berambut pirang itu membisu. Lalu helaan napas berat dibuang, senyum dikulum sehingga menjadi senyum tipis, tangan mengacak surai hitam sang adik dengan lembut, dan ia siap untuk menjawab.

“Tentu saja, Tao- _di_.

_Kita akan bermain bersama di sana.”_

Diam-diam di dalam hati, Wu Yi Fan mengukuhkan janjinya. Sementara pandangan Huang Zi Tao—orang yang terikat dengan janjinya—sedang terfokus pada kerumunan pemuda-pemuda terpilih itu.  Ia tidak tahu bahwa remaja disampingnya sedang tersenyum miris untuk dirinya dan memilih untuk meneruskan janjinya dalam hati.

_‘... Karena aku harus menjagamu di sana, Tao.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[7]**

_/Selamat datang di—_

**_EXOPLANET GAMES!_ **

_Sebuah **permainan** yang bukan hanya **memacu adrenalin** , tetapi juga **menantang maut** dan **melawan ‘seleksi alam’**. _

**_Dua belas_ tributes** _, pemuda yang berusia 18-22 tahun, yang terpilih akan dibagi menjadi **dua kubu** berdasarkan domisili. Masing-masing _ tributes _akan ditempatkan pada tempat yang terisolasi dan terpisah. Tanpa alat komunikasi, perbekalan makanan, dan persenjataan,_

_karena **senjatanya** adalah **diri sendiri**._

_Dalam waktu **dua puluh empat hari** , kedua kubu tersebut akan memperebutkan posisi menjadi kubu pemenang. Dan **pemenang tunggal** adalah _ tribute _yang berhasil mendapatkan **poin terbanyak**. Sementara **kubu** yang **menang** apabila mendapatkan jumlah poin terbanyak dan **keenam tributes** dalam kubu tersebut masih **hidup** atau jumlah _ tributes _yang terbanyak yang masih hidup._

 ** _Tidak_** _diperbolehkan **membunuh**_ tributes _lain, **kecuali** dalam keadaan **terancam**._

 _Masing-masing_ tributes _dari kedua kubu **dilarang** untuk **berinteraksi antar**_ **tributes** _dari kubu lain. Kedua kubu bukanlah **kawan** , tetapi **lawan**._

 _Semua perilaku_ tributes _**diawasi** oleh kamera tersembunyi. Apabila ada _tributes _yang melanggar, maka akan diberikan **hukuman** dari pihak penyelenggara permainan._

_—bahkan **nyawa** menjadi **taruhannya.**_

_Bagi semua_ tributes _yang terpilih, **selamat datang di ‘EXOPLANET GAMES’**! Selamat menjadi pemimpin pasukan perang masa depan!_

_(—dan selamat menyambut **ajal kalian**.)/_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: [1] EXO-M and EXO-K—MAMA (iya, saya ngedengerin lagu MAMA dalam dua versi secara bergantian~ #kurangkerjaan)  
> [2 ]The Hunger Games OST  
> Eka’s Note:  
> Okeh! Ini fanfic EXO pertama sayaaa~ Terinspirasi dari film ‘The Hunger Games’! Tenang aja, bakalan beda sama ‘The Hunger Games’ kok! ^_^
> 
> Setelah nge-stalk mereka, rasanya kepengen bikin fanfic tentang mereka~ Aih! Ngeliat Sehun, Luhan, sama Tao di sini jadi kepengen nyiksa mereka~ #eh #psychofanskumat *dicincang Exotics*
> 
> Sumpah, fic lain belum selesai malah ngelanjutin fic EXO. Gila... -__-  
> P.S. 1: Umur mereka di prolog ini berkisar 13-17 tahun. Chapter selanjutnya maju 5 tahun ke depan, dimana usia mereka di sini sama dengan usia mereka yang sebenarnya... ^^ 
> 
> P.S. 2: Pada bagian [1], [2], [3], [4], [5], dan [6], itu bukan pairing yang tetap. Jadi bisa saja diganti. Walaupun saya seneng ngeliat hints HunHan dan TaoRis (Atau KrisTao?) sebagai kakak adik ... #plisguelagistress,mohonabaikan
> 
> P.S. 3: Gue jadi kepengen bikin fanfic The Hunger Games~ #OOT *ditimpuk sendal*


	2. Tributes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Selamat datang di Exoplanet Games!”  
> .  
> .  
> “Apa tujuanmu mengikuti Exoplanet Games, Sehun-ah?”  
> “Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.”  
> .  
> .  
> —karena kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, sangat erat mengikat hingga sulit untuk dipisahkan.  
> .  
> .  
> “Gege! Ternyata kau itu—“  
> .  
> .  
> “Gege tahu kan kalau tributes harus memiliki satu kekuatan?”  
> .  
> .  
> A chapter 2 Exoplanet Games is updated! XD Warning inside. DLDR

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**EXOPLANET GAMES by Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie and novel ‘The Hunger Games’ by Suzanne Collins**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Little Sci-fiction, Friendship, Family, Game, Thriller.**

**Rating: PG 13+**

**Warning: OOC, OC (hanya sebagai pendukung), alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character, Alternate Universe (sekitar tahun 2066).**

**Notes: Alur fic ini loncat 5 tahun pada alur prolog.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sepenggalah naik pertanda waktu tengah hari menyapa. Orang-orang pun berupaya melindungi wajah mereka dari sengatan matahari dengan topi-topi lebar, telapak tangan melindungi mata agar tidak silau, bersandar di pohon rindang, atau pun berlindung di dalam rumah.

_—kecuali untuk satu pemuda berkulit putih susu itu._

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat berlari-lari kecil melintasi pinggiran kota di tengah sengatan matahari yang menggigit kulit wajahnya. Beberapa pasang mata hanya melihatnya sekilas, kemudian mereka kembali fokus pada aktivitas masing-masing.  Pemuda itu terus berlari kecil, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh.

—yang tidak ia ketahui, orang-orang menatapnya aneh karena di cuaca yang panas ini hanya dia yang mengenakan jaket _hoodie_ berbahan tebal.

Pemuda itu meneruskan lari-lari kecilnya hingga kakinya kini menyusuri jalan ke sebuah hutan lindung Seoul yang terlarang untuk dimasuki oleh orang-orang kalangan bawah. Tetapi bagi dirinya, tidak ada jalan penghambat selama masih ada jalan tikus yang terbebas dari belitan kabel listrik di jalan akses utama hutan lindung Seoul.

Langkah kakinya makin dipercepat, dan ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam setengah satu. Terlambat sejam dari janji awalnya dengan sahabatnya.

_—sebuah janji untuk melatih ‘kekuatan’ mereka._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh menit telapak kaki berbalut sepatu itu berlari menelusuri tengah hutan. Tak peduli dengan keringat bercucuran di dahi, dan tak peduli  dengan sinar matahari ganas yang masih bisa menelusup di sela-sela payung rimbun pepohonan dan memanaskan jaketnya. Ia hanya peduli pada satu orang.

_—dan orang itu tepat berada dihadapannya._

“Cepat sekali kau sampai, Oh Sehoon,” sindir pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Sindiran itu terus berlanjut tanpa menunggu si terdakwa menyelesaikan pengaturan napasnya yang terengah-engah. “untung saja aku tidak lumutan menunggu di sini!”

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya memasang cengiran sekilas saat orang yang memanggil nama lengkapnya itu berkata dengan nada sinis. Cengirannya semakin lebar, kontras dengan ekspresi wajah orang yang menyambut kedatangannya. Malahan pemuda itu menutup mulutnya demi menahan tawanya yang akan meledak, lupa dengan dirinya yang baru saja kelelahan setelah berlari ke tengah hutan selama sepuluh menit.

“Kim Jongin, wajahmu kocak sekali!”

Kim Jongin berkacak pinggang. Ekspresi Jongin yang ingin menelannya bulat-bulat membuat cengiran Sehun kini berganti dengan raut wajah sedikit serius. Tanda ‘ _peace_ ’ dengan kedua jari membentuk huruf ‘ _V_ ’ juga tak lupa disertakan.

“ _Mianhae_ , tadi aku harus membantu _Umma_ membereskan toko _,_ _mianhae_ karena latihan kita jadi molor satu jam... ” kata Sehun lengkap dengan tampang memelasnya.

Raut wajah Jongin melunak melihat ekspresi sahabatnya tersebut. Menjadi seorang sahabat bagi Oh Sehoon selama lima tahun membuatnya tahu persis seperti apa kehidupan Sehun dan ibunya sepeninggalan tulang punggung mereka.

_—ditambah lagi dengan kepergian figur seorang kakak yang seharusnya menjadi pengganti tulang punggung mereka._

Jongin memamerkan cengirannya ketika melihat Sehun melepaskan jaketnya hingga terlihat lengan dan leher putih mulusnya yang berkeringat. Pemuda berkulit putih itu dengan santainya mengibaskan angin kecil di bagian leher dan wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gerah.

“Trik angin apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?” tanya Jongin.

“Trik ini,” Tangan Sehun mengibaskan sedikit angin pada poni rambut Jongin—untuk menarik perhatian si empunya poni.  Baru saja Jongin ingin melayangkan protes, tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun yang berlari ke arah belakang. Beberapa detik kemudian, angin puting beliung menubruk pohon itu, dan—

_‘KRAK!’_

_‘BUM!’_

Lalu terdengar suara berdebum yang nyaris memecah gendang telinga dan hampir membuat jantung Kim Jongin turun ke mata kaki. Bagaimana seseorang tidak terkejut apabila ada sebuah pohon besar baru saja roboh di depan matanya?

Mata kelam Jongin melirik ragu-ragu pada pemuda sebaya di sampingnya. Oh, tidak mungkin! Waktu yang mustahil untuk merobohkan sebuah pohon hanya dalam hitungan detik. Kecuali—

“... kecuali kalau kau tahu pohon itu memang pohon tua yang sudah mulai keropos akarnya ....”

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Setelah menangkap maksud dari Sehun, ia menggeplak kepala sahabatnya yang terpaut usia tiga bulan dengannya itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat si pemilik kepala mengerang kesakitan dan memajukan bibirnya.

 “ _Ya_! _Umma_ juga membutuhkan kayu bakar! Bahan bakar fosil dan gas sedang melambung harganya!” protes Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

“Oke, lupakan,” Jongin mengibaskan tangannya—ancang-ancang untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seringai tersungging menghiasi wajah pemuda berkulit coklat itu. “Sekarang giliranku, Oh Sehoon.”

Merasa ada aura pamer kekuatan, Sehun tersenyum sinis sembari memasang indra penglihatannya semaksimal mungkin.  Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Jongin adalah seorang teleporter.

_—dan teleporter itu tidak ada bedanya dengan hantu._

Jongin menghilang dari pandangan Sehun. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Sehun pun mengandalkan kemampuannya menebak. Pandangannya dimulai dari sisi kiri.

_Tidak ada Jongin di depan matanya._

Sehun berdecih sebal. Pandangannya dilemparkan ke sisi kanan. Ia seperti merasakan kehadiran Jongin karena angin sedikit kencang menerpa pipi kanannya.

_Tapi lagi-lagi nihil pencariannya._

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya—bertekad untuk kesempatan kedua ini ia harus berhasil.  Baru saja ia menoleh ke depan—

“Kena kau!”

Tepat di depan matanya, Jong In mendorong kening Sehun dengan kedua jarinya, membuat si pemilik kening membelalakkan matanya. Tawa terbahak-bahak pun keluar dari mulut Jongin serempak dengan umpatan dari mulut Sehun. Sayangnya umpatan itu tidak mempan untuknya karena umpatan itu tidak pernah sinkron dengan pipi putih pualam Sehun yang bersemu merah bak buah ceri.

Tapi Jongin bisa bernapas lega karena sesi mengumpat dari Sehun hanya berlangsung semenit. Waktu mereka lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk melatih kekuatan mereka hingga matahari tenggelam di ufuk Barat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ketiga sebelum hari pembukaan **Exoplanet Games** membuat seorang pemuda tidak nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Bukan karena insomnia yang mendera, tetapi ada sebentuk alam mimpinya yang begitu aneh namun terasa nyata.

_—dan malam ini adalah malam ketiga kalinya ia bermimpi sama._

**_(Ia berada di sebuah ruangan. Begitu modern, dengan dinding terbuat dari metal, berwarna metalik, dan penerangan dibuat tidak terlalu menyilaukan mata. Ruangan serba metal itu terasa dingin, padahal ia tidak menemukan satu pun alat pendingin ruangan menempel manis di bagian atas dinding  metal itu._ **

**_Ia meraba tubuhnya yang kini terbalut pakaian ketat yang tahan api tetapi begitu elastis dan fleksibel. Tangannya juga dilapisi oleh sarung tangan karet yang tipis, namun kuat melindungi indra perabanya itu._ **

**_Ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut coklat pirang yang berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan berbalut pakaian yang sama dengan miliknya. Pemilik wajah yang imut sekaligus tampan itu merupakan sosok yang dirindukannya setiap waktu. Ia selalu membayangkan pemuda itu di setiap kesempatan. Sosok yang selalu memberinya kehangatan selain kehangatan dari seorang ibu._ **

**_Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum lembut ke arahnya. Hanya seukir senyum, namun membuat batinnya tenang. Pemuda itu jelas  mengenalinya. Lima tahun terpisah belasan ribu kilometer dan hanya melepas rasa rindu dengan suara di telepon selular dan sesekali_ chatting _di jejaring sosial—karena keterbatasan dana dan waktu untuk saling bertemu secara jasmani—membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa pemuda itulah yang dicarinya._**

**_Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya bergerak pelan memanggil pemuda itu,_ **

**_“Luhan-_ hyung _....”)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mimpi itu terulang lagi. Sehun terbangun dengan mata yang membuka secara refleks untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah, keringat dingin berleleran di dahi, dan otaknya hanya mengingat satu nama.

_—nama di dalam mimpi itu ia ucapkan sekali lagi beserta dengan ganjalan pertanyaan di dalam hatinya._

“Luhan- _hyung_ ,”

_‘Apakah kau akan mengikuti permainan itu?’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu telah datang. Aula gedung pemerintahan distrik Seoul kali ini tampak berbeda. Aula yang biasanya hanya berfungsi sebagai tanah lapang berumput sepi kegiatan di atasnya, kini bertransformasi menjadi ramai dan sesak oleh kumpulan pemuda berusia rata-rata 18-22 tahun. Mereka bersiap untuk menjadi saksi sejarah, mencoba keberuntungan siapa di antara mereka yang akan menjadi pemimpin perang di masa depan.

“Selamat datang di **Exoplanet Games**!”

Sambutan hangat itu keluar dari mulut seorang wanita yang bertugas sebagai MC dari **Exoplanet Games**. Sorakan dari para calon _tributes_ turut membuka _reality show_ Cina-Korea Selatan yang disponsori oleh pemerintah itu.

“Kalian semua yang berada di sini akan menjadi perwakilan distrik Seoul untuk menjadi calon pemimpin perang masa depan!”

Sementara MC sibuk menyuluti semangat calon _tributes_ , Sehun dan Jongin yang baru saja datang langsung memasuki barisan usia 18 tahun. Saat memasuki barisan, Sehun mengomel  panjang lebar karena Jongin bangun kesiangan dan membuat mereka berdua datang terlambat. Beruntung bagi pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu karena suara omelan Sehun kalah telak dengan suara gegap gempita para calon _tributes_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan MC mengaduk-aduk akuarium yang berisi ratusan gulung kertas berisikan nama _tributes_. Jari lentik itu mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dan menunjukkan ke semua calon tributes.

“Ini dia kertas yang berisikan nama tributes pertama! Siapakah _namja_ beruntung itu?”

Gulungan kertas itu pun dibuka dan menampilkan sebuah nama ....

“Kim Jongin!”

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat sehun dilepaskan. Ia berjalan ke depan dengan tenang.

“Oh! ternyata _tribute_ pertama kita dari golongan 18 tahun!” seru MC wanita itu saat melihat Jongin melangkah maju keluar dari barisannya. Setelah Jongin berdiri di sampingnya, tangan wanita itu kembali mengaduk-aduk isi akuarium sebelum mengambil gulungan kertas dari akuarium.

Kini kertas kedua mulai diambil dengan gerakan tangan perlahan. Dan—

_“TUNGGU!”_

Teriakan itu menginterupsi tangan wanita itu untuk mengambil kertas undian. Oh Sehoon maju ke depan barisan. Kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian para pemuda yang memasang tatapan, _‘Mau apa dia?’_ dan berbagai dugaan miring lainnya mengenai diri seorang Oh Sehoon.

“Aku siap untuk menjadi _tribute_!”

Seruan ‘ _Aigo_!’ bergaung di lapangan saat Se Hun meneriakkan kalimat itu. Sang MC wanita dan Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mulut menganga dan mata membelalak. Selama tiga puluh tahun pihak pemerintah menyelenggarakan _reality show_ **Exoplanet Games** di distrik Seoul, baru kali ini ada peserta yang mengajukan—lebih tepatnya mengorbankan—diri menjadi _tribute_.

Bahkan Jongin masih membelalakkan matanya tak percaya sampai Sehun menaiki anak tangga panggung. Sehun hanya melempar senyum kepadanya dan memilih untuk berdiri di sampingnya, mengisi celah kosong antara Jongin dengan MC itu.

“Baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang berani mengajukan dirinya untuk bermain! Luar biasa!”  MC wanita itu menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan. Dengan reaksi yang sangat antusias, tangan wanita usia kepala tiga itu menarik tangan Sehun dan menyodorkan _mic_ kurang lebih lima senti dari mulut pemuda itu. “Siapa namamu, Tampan?”

“Oh Sehoon.” jawab Se Hun singkat dan datar. Nada bicaranya tidak sedikit pun menyiratkan rasa ketakutan.

“Apa alasanmu mengajukan diri, Se Hun- _ssi_?”

“Aku yakin bahwa aku siap untuk menjadi _tribute_.” jawabnya mantap.

MC wanita itu pun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sehun. “Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan!”

 _“_ Tributes _dari distrik Seoul adalah Kim Jong In dan Oh Sehoon!”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Apa tujuanmu mengikuti **Exoplanet Games** , Sehun- _ah_?”

Sehun menoleh ke samping. Obsidian itu menatap pemuda berkulit coklat yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

“Aku ... hanya ingin ikut, kok! Memangnya tidak bo—“

“Jangan bohong. Jawab yang jujur.”

Jongin tahu betul siapa itu Sehun, baik secara fisik maupun tingkah laku dan pola berpikirnya. Walaupun sedikit ceroboh, Sehun masih waras untuk tidak merelakan dirinya sebagai _tributes_ untuk bermain di **Exoplanet Games** —nama permainan  maut itu—tanpa alasan yang jelas.

“Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.” jawab Sehun lemah.

“Maksudmu Luhan- _hyung_?” tebak Jongin yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sehun. Jongin menghela napas. Dugaannya tepat sasaran.

“ _Mianhae_ , aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengecewakanmu. Tapi—“

_“... bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak ikut dalam permainan itu?”_

Sehun terdiam. Jujur saja, ia tidak berpikir sampai ke sana—hanya bermodalkan insting lewat mimpi. satu nama terlintas di otaknya dan lamat-lamat ia menjawab,

“Tidak masalah,” Mata jernih Sehun menatap lurus mata teduh Jongin. “Asalkan aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku sayangi, aku akan tetap mengikuti permainan itu.”

Ekspresi wajah Jongin kini seperti terharu kepadanya. Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya—yang lebih menyerupai cengiran. Tidak disangka, ternyata Kim Jongin yang terlihat dingin dari luar bisa bersimpati ju—

“ _Aigo_! Ternyata Tuan Cengeng sepertimu berani menantang maut juga!”

_—ga?_

 Antiklimaks. Sehun meninju perut Jongin, disusul dengan erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para calon _tributes_ distrik Incheon ditelan ketegangan.

Nada detak jantung yang terus berbunyi kurang dari seperdetik dirasakan oleh seluruh calon _tributes_ yang tegang menanti siapakah yang akan dipanggil untuk berdiri di atas panggung.

Chanyeol merasakan dingin di punggung tangan saat tangannya digenggam tangan Baekhyun yang basah karena keringat. Wajah mereka berdua digerayangi kecemasan. Tepat saat MC membuka kertas dan membacakan nama yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

“... _Tributes_ pertama dari distrik Incheon adalah ....”

“... Park Chanyeol!”

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan sahabatnya ketika namanya disebut. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga pemuda yang  tangannya tengah digenggam erat olehnya, dan berbisik,

“Aku ke depan dulu, Baek _ie_. Aku tunggu kau di atas panggung itu.”

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan ke depan untuk berdiri di atas panggung. Saat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya, ia teringat satu hal.

Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa seorang pemuda bisa mengajukan diri menjadi _tributes_ tanpa harus menunggu secarik kertas undian diambil oleh MC. Tapi sayang, ia gagal mendapatkannya karena kesempatan itu sudah direbut oleh distrik Seoul—MC baru saja memberitahukan kepada semua calon _tributes_ setelah Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

_—sial sekali dirinya. Mengapa satu negara hanya diberi satu kesempatan? Mengapa bukan untuk satu distrik?_

Setelah mengeluarkan ekspresi frustasi dengan mengacak surai coklatnya, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk larut dengan perdebatan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat kertas kedua diambil oleh jari-jari lentik milik sang MC.

“Ini dia kertas kedua! Siapakah yang akan menemani Chanyeol- _ssi_ untuk menjadi perwakilan distrik Incheon?”

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dan kedua tangannya disatukan membentuk kepalan di dada. Mulutnya komat-kamit, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan.

 _‘Tuhan, semoga aku yang terpilih menjadi_ tribute _bersama dengan Chanyeol. Kumohon, Tuhan. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan—_

“... Byun Baekhyun!”

_—nya. Amin.’_

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati sebagian besar pandangan pemuda tertuju padanya. Dialah pusat perhatian sekarang—termasuk pusat perhatian MC dan Chanyeol di depan panggung. Wajahnya digelayuti kebingungan karena hampir semua mata tertuju padanya. Bahkan saat MC mengulangi panggilannya.

“Adakah tuan Byun Baekhyun di sini?”

Seseorang  berinisiatif mendorong Baekhyun hingga keluar dari barisan dengan posisi hampir terjengkang ke depan. Setelah menstabilkan pijakannya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan ekspresi  wajah yang masih dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya. Beberapa provokator di kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakangnya meneriakkan namanya saat ia melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan dengan mantap. Senyum kemenangan pun tersungging manis di wajah perpaduan tampan dan imut itu. Dalam hati, ia berbisik,

 _‘Akhirnya kita bersama lagi, Chanyeol-_ ah _....’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“... Kim Joonmyun!”

Joonmyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika namanya disebut. Ada berbagai ekspresi yang terlihat di pandangannya. Banyak wajah iri dari pihak yang memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan, Banyak pula wajah sinis dan mulut nyinyir menyindir dari orang antihomo. Di antara kedua ekspresi tersebut, terselip beberapa wajah sendu dari teman-temannya yang masih memiliki hati untuk berempati padanya.

_—dan Do Kyungsoo termasuk dalam golongan orang terakhir._

Joonmyun melangkah ke depan dengan tenang. Saat ia melewati barisan di samping kirinya, terdengar beberapa suara sumbang yang mulai mengusiknya.

_ “Cih! Untuk apa ia dipilih?” _

_ “Paling nasibnya sama seperti kakaknya!” _

_ “Ha! Apa maho seperti dia bisa bertahan di permainan itu?” _

Joonmyun menulikan telinganya saat ia berjalan menuju panggung. Ia sudah kebal dengan semua hinaan dari teman-teman seasramanya yang mayoritas pembenci homoseksual. Tapi mungkin karena mereka iri dengannya yang memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata. Mungkin mereka iri dengan potensi suaranya yang bisa disejajarkan dengan penyanyi papan atas. Atau mungkin—

_—mereka iri karena ia begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo layaknya seorang adik kakak?_

Ketika MC pria itu melihat sosok Joon Myun yang semakin mendekat ke atas panggung, dahinya sempat berkerut melihat garis wajah tampan _tribute_ yang baru saja dipanggilnya itu. Sampai sosok itu mendekat, ia mengangguk sekali setelah menatap fokus wajah Joonmyun—dan membuat pemuda tampan itu menaikkan alisnya.

“Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seorang _tribute_ yang juga mewakili distrik ini,” kata MC itu setelah melihat wajah Joonmyun dari jarak dekat. Tak lupa _mic_ disorongkan ke arah mulut Joonmyun setelah ia bertanya,

 _“Apa kau punya kakak laki-laki yang pernah mengikuti_ **Exoplanet Games** _?_

Joonmyun mengangguk. “Ya. Kakak laki-laki saya pernah mengikuti permainan ini dua tahun yang lalu, dan—” Mata Joonmyun sedikit berkabut. Namun senyum yang disunggingkan secara paksa berhasil menahan kabut di matanya untuk tidak berevaporasi menjadi banjir dan meluap mengaliri pipi.

_“... dia meninggal di hari ke-dua puluh dengan tempurung kepala hancur. ”_

MC itu terhenyak mendengar jawaban Joonmyun. Begitu juga dengan sebagian calon tributes yang belum mengenal Joonmyun. Pria umur kepala tiga itu itu buru-buru membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat—sebagai gestur meminta maaf—di hadapan Joonmyun.

“ _Mianhae_ , saya tidak tahu kalau kakak anda sudah meninggal ....”

“ _Gwaenchana_.” Joon Myun menyunggingkan senyum maklum.

Setelah  keadaan mulai terkontrol, tangan MC mulai mengubek-ubek isi akuarium kaca dan mengambil selinting kertas yang berisikan nama _tribute_ kedua yang akan dipanggilnya.

“Oke, kita lanjutkan pencarian _tribute_ kedua! Siapa yang beruntung?”

“Dan _tribute_ yang akan menemani  Kim Joonmyun adalah ....”

“... Selamat untuk Do Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat namanya digaungkan oleh _sound system_. Mata bulatnya kali ini tidak terfokus pada tatapan-tatapan sinis dari beberapa teman-teman seasramanya, tetapi tepat mengarah pada satu sosok di atas panggung. Ia tahu, pemuda bersurai hitam di atas panggung itu sudah tidak sabar menanti dirinya untuk berdiri mendampinginya.

Joonmyun pun menyambutnya dengan senyuman saat langkah Kyungsoo mengambil posisi di sampingnya. Kyungsoo pun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya sebagai balasannya. MC  pria itu kembali fokus pada kumpulan _tributes_ di bawah panggung untuk mengumumkan kembali nama kedua _tributes_ yang akan mewakili distrik.  Ia seperti tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua _tributes_ di sampingnya yang memancing bisik-bisik sinis dan hujatan ‘menjijikkan’ dari sebagian pemuda di bawah panggung.

_—karena kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, sangat erat mengikat hingga sulit untuk dipisahkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Padahal bukan namanya yang dipanggil oleh MC tadi. Seorang pemuda—kalau Jongdae tidak salah dengar namanya Kim Minseok—berwajah imut dan berpipi tembam bak bakpau itu maju ke depan untuk dinobatkan sebagai _tribute_. Salahkan suara-suara bising di sekelilingnya yang berkoar-koar karena nama tribute yang disebutkan berasal dari Korea Selatan.

_—oh, jantung ini ... mengapa terus-terusan berdebar kencang?_

Iris coklat gelap Jongdae memilih untukmelempar pandangan mengawang ke arah langit biru lengkap dengan gumpalan kapas bernama awan. Tingkah laku mengalihkan kegugupan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pandangannya kembali fokus pada MC yang sudah mengambil gulungan kertas kedua.

“Dan _tribute_ kedua untuk distrik Guanzhong adalah ....”

Jongdae memejamkan mata, bersamaan dengan dibukanya gulungan kertas oleh MC. Nama _tribute_ itu ....

“... Kim Jongdae!”

_“DARI KOREA LAGI?”_

Reaksi kaget lewat decak tak percaya keluar dari bibir sebagian para pemuda calon _tributes_. Baru kali ini ada dua _tributes_ Cina yang berasal dari Korea Selatan.

Jantung Jong Dae serasa melorot ke mata kaki ketika namanya disebut. Langkah kakinya untuk maju berat, dan merasakan nyalinya menciut ketika telinganya dicekoki oleh protes dari sisi kanan kirinya. Namun suatu keberanian membuat kakinya terus melangkah maju dan menulikan telinganya dari protes dan cemooh dari para calon _tributes_ asli Cina yang sudah menantikan nama merekalah yang akan dipanggil.

MC itu menepuk keningnya, karena ia terlambat menyadari kejanggalan pada kedua tributes yang dipanggilnya. “Oh! Ternyata kedua _tributes_ ini sama-sama dari Korea Selatan!” seru MC itu. Ia menyebar senyumnya ke arah kedua _tributes_ di sampingnya dan menyapa mereka berdua,  “ _Annyeong_!”

Berbeda dengan ekspresi MC yang tetap netral, sebagian dari calon tributes melayangkan protes lebih keras. Jongdae menoleh dan melihat wajah partner-nya, Kim Minseok, pucat pasi. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang berkeringat dingin.

_“Harusnya mereka dianulir saja! Untuk apa orang Korea mewakili distrik dari Cina!”_

_“Iya, betul! Mereka kan sudah punya haknya sendiri di negaranya sendiri!”_

Tapi diantara sebagian besar protes yang dikoarkan, ada beberapa diantara mereka yang cuek bebek dengan kedua _tributes_ Guanzhong yang baru saja terpilih. Bahkan ada yang menghela napas lega.

_ “Ah, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku masih diberi nyawa panjang.” _

_ “Masa bodo dengan kedua  _ tributes _itu. Tidak ada pengaruhnya bagiku.”_

MC pria bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi harap-harap cemas kedua _tributes_ asal Korea di sampingnya.  Seakan mengerti kekhawatiran mereka akan dianulir dari permainan, MC itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda-pemuda di bawah panggung.

“Pihak penyelenggara **Exoplanet Games** tidak mengeluarkan persyaratan bahwa tributes dari distrik Cina harus orang Cina asli, begitu juga dengan Korea Selatan. Jadi tidak masalah jika tributes ternyata merupakan orang Korea Selatan asalkan ia harus tinggal di Cina minimal selama tiga tahun.”

Raut wajah kecewa terlihat jelas dari kalangan kontra. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menelan kenyataan bahwa wakil dari distrik Guanzhong berasal dari Korea Selatan.

“ _Tributes_ dari distrik Guanzhong adalah Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari seleksi _tributes_ **Exoplanet Games** , Luhan sudah tak sabar ingin mengajak Yi Xing ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Rencananya, ia ingin merayakan terpilihnya dirinya dan Yi Xing sebagai _tributes_ perwakilan dari distrik Haidian. Luhan menarik tangan Yi Xing dengan semangat, sementara si pemilik tangan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tarikan maut Luhan.

“Luhan- _ge_ , kita kan sudah janji ke _Baba_ kalau kita akan membantunya.” tolak Yi Xing halus.

“Sebentar saja kok kita di sana ....” Luhan tetap berusaha menarik tangan Yi Xing, bersikeras untuk tidak mengalah. “Kita kan bisa telepon _Baba_ kalau kita pergi ke Xia _Departement Store_ dan akan pulang secepatnya.”

“Tidak bisa, _Ge_. Kita sudah janji dengan _Baba_.”

“Tapi kan—“

“Bagaimana kalau kita pergi setelah selesai membantu _Baba_?” potong Yi Xing cepat. Luhan hanya bisa meresponnya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal dan membiarkan Yi Xing menarik tangannya pulang ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Luhan- _ge_.” panggil Yi Xing.

“Ada apa, Yi Xing?” tanya Luhan balik. Tangannya yang dipenuhi buih sabun mulai menggosok permukaan piring-piring berlemak dengan spons. Apes untuk mereka berdua. Mesin pencuci piring sedang rusak, jadi Luhan dan Yi Xing harus bersabar mencuci manual enam puluh piring makan. Belum termasuk dengan gelas-gelas, sumpit, sendok dan garpu, beserta dengan panci, teflon, dan kawan-kawan.

“Emm ... sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakanmu setelah kita berdua terpilih menjadi _tributes_....” Yi Xing mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.  Sementara Luhan seperti acuh tak acuh dengan Yi Xing dan memilih fokus pada wajan yang dicucinya.

“Sebenarnya kemampuanmu apa? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kemampuanmu?”

“Akan aku tunjukkan,” jawab Luhan (masih) tidak menoleh ke arah Yi Xing. “tapi bukan sekarang.”

Yi Xing mengerti. Sekarang Luhan sedang tidak bisa diganggu gugat jika ditilik dari nada bicaranya yang datar. Ah, Yi Xing jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menolak ajakan Luhan saat mereka baru saja keluar dari aula pusat pemerintahan distrik Haidian.

Yi Xing mengaduh kecil. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan debu menelusup di matanya. Ia sempat berkedip sekali, menangkis rasa pedih di mata dengan mengucek-kucek matanya.  Setelah rasa pedihnya mereda, iris mata coklatnya perlahan membuka dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan di depan batang hidungnya.

_—tunggu sebentar._

Apakah matanya sedang memantulkan imajinasi? Ataukah—

_Gelas-gelas bersih itu benar-benar melayang?_

“Apa kau baru saja melihat kekuatanku, Yi Xing?”

Yi Xing terperanjat, matanya kini membulat sempurna. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum jenaka. Tangan kanannya—yang terbebas dari busa—terangkat di udara dan jemarinya mengarah pada gelas-gelas yang melayang itu. Seperti mematuhi titah tangan Luhan, gelas-gelas itu terbang dan mendarat mulus di atas rak gelas.

Berarti si penggerak gelas-gelas tadi—

 “ _Gege_! Ternyata kau itu—“

_“... seorang telekinesis!”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Yi Fan- _ge_.”

Suara bas lembut itu berhasil membuat sosok tinggi yang duduk tenang di sofa itu mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang dibacanya ke arah pemilik suara tadi. Buku ditutup rapat, kemudian  iris mata hitam itu kini mengarah pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

“Ada apa, Zi Tao?”

“Bisakah kau membantuku?”

Iris mata hitam Wu Yi Fan mengarah pada sosok Huang Zi Tao, adik angkatnya. Tao berdiri di belakang dengan tangan merenggut kepala sofa dan bibir bawah yang digigit pertanda gelisah. Helaan napas yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai hitam itu semakin meyakinkan Yi Fan bahwa adiknya kini sedang memiliki masalah.

“ _Gege_ tahu kan kalau _tributes_ harus memiliki satu kekuatan?”

“Tentu saja,” jawab Yi Fan dengan alis naik sebelah. “Memangnya kau punya kekuatan apa?”

Tao menggelengkan kepala. “Justru itu, aku tidak tahu kekuatanku itu apa.”

“Bicara apa sih kamu,” Yi Fan terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Tao, sementara tangannya menepuk pundak adiknya pelan. “Kau kan jago _martial arts_!”

“Bukan itu maksudku, _Ge_!” bantah Tao kesal. Kakak angkatnya memang selalu berpura-pura bodoh di waktu yang tidak tepat. “maksudku kekuatan supranatural!”

Kerutan di dahi Yi Fan bertambah. “Memangnya harus punya ya?”

“Tapi kau punya, _Ge_! Kau bisa terbang—“

 **Terlambat.** Tao buru-buru menutup mulut embernya, namun sia-sia karena sang kakak sudah terlebih dulu memasang wajah terkejut akibat pernyataannya.  Kini Yi Fan langsung menatapnya penuh selidik. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, menghindari tatapan menginterogasi dari kakaknya.

 “Darimana kau tahu kalau aku bisa terbang, Zi Tao?” tanya Yi Fan tajam, setara tajamnya dengan tatapannya kepada pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

 “A-aku pernah melihat kaki _Gege_ tidak menapak tanah saat di kamar _Gege_ ....” jawab Tao lirih. Tatapannya masih melirik takut-takut ke arah lantai metal berlapis warna putih. Ia sudah pasrah jika Yi Fan akan marah, mungkin juga mendiamkannya, atau—

“ _Mei guan xi*_ ,” Yi Fan menepuk pundak Tao pelan. Nada bicaranya pun berubah menjadi santai. “Lain kali aku harus lebih waspada agar tidak ketahuan lagi olehmu.”

 “Dasar Fan- _ge_ aneh!” cibir Tao sambil memajukan bibirnya, membuat Yi Fan tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi lucu adik angkatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yi Fan memasang raut wajah serius. Tao pun mau tidak mau memperhatikan raut wajah sang kakak yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

_“Kau tidak perlu mencari tahu kekuatanmu. Dia akan muncul di saat waktu kau membutuhkannya.”_

Untuk kali ini, Tao tidak tahu harus memberi respon selain mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kakak angkatnya. Padahal isi hatinya masih ingin mengetahui kekuatan kakaknya dan mengapa dirinya yang juga terpilih sebagai tribute **Exoplanet Games** bersama sang kakak tidak memiliki kekuatan supranatural.

_‘Yah, semoga saja Fan-gege benar.’_

_—dengan mantra penenang itu, Tao menelan bulat-bulat rasa penasarannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Baba: Ayah (bahasa mandarin) dibacanya ‘Papa’ ya...
> 
> Mei guan xi: Tidak apa-apa (bahasa mandarin). Balesan untuk ‘Tui bu jie’ (saya minta maaf)
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> Eka’s Note: MIANHAEEEE~ Saya kelamaan gak update~ :’( Salahkan SP yang ngasih banyak tugas yang membuat saya mati kutu.... (pundung dipojokan)
> 
> Oke, saya ngaku. OTP saya bukan Sekai #lho TAPI KENAPA HINTS SEKAI JADI PALING BANYAAAAKKK??? #Oranggila #buatsendiriprotessendiri
> 
> Maaf, tadinya mau nyempilin sesi curcol gaje di chap ini. Tapi karena belum selesai, saya oper sesi curcol gajenya buat chapter depan. 
> 
> Makasih buat yang sudah baca, komen, dan kudos-nya~ :D (big hug) Akhir kata,
> 
> Comment? (bawa kabur Kris)


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kenapa?”  
> (Pertanyaan itu terus digumamkan seperti pertanyaan retoris)  
> .  
> .  
> “Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu, aku pasti selalu siap.”  
> .  
> .  
> “...Kau harus memakainya jika kita sama-sama menjadi tributes Exoplanet Games, ya!”  
> .  
> .  
> “...Karena heksagonal adalah lambang kesempurnaan.”  
> .  
> .  
> Exoplanet Games Chapter 3 is published! XD Warning inside. DLDR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Headnote: Maaf banget buat yang nungguin fic ini~ TT_TT Saya dihalau WB, plus sakit dua hari. Makanya saya baru selesaikan sekarang... #curcol
> 
> Oke, silakan dibaca aja chapter ini~ XD

**.**

**.**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**EXOPLANET GAMES by Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie and novel ‘The Hunger Games’ by Suzanne Collins**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Little Sci-fiction, Friendship, Family, Game, Thriller.**

**Rating: PG 13+**

**Warning: OOC, OC (hanya sebagai pendukung), alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character, Alternate Universe (sekitar tahun 2066).**

**Notes: Alur fic ini loncat 5 tahun pada alur prolog.**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Dua hari sebelum Exoplanet Games]**

 

Siang ini, matahari masih setia menyinari. Ia masih setia menyinari sudut halaman depan rumah mungil dengan dua pohon persik, tempat di mana Tao sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Beruntung kakaknya sedang tidak ada di rumah, dan tidak ada orang yang hilir mudik di depan pagar rumahnya. Jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya mengacak rambut seperti orang gila.

Waktu terus berjalan. Sementara Tao hanya mempunyai sisa waktu dua hari sebelum ia dan kakaknya pergi ke Distrik Seoul, tempat **Exoplanet Games** diadakan. Masalahnya kali ini sangat rumit.

_Ia belum mengetahui kekuatannya sendiri._

Bagaimana caranya nanti ia bertahan di sana? Bagaimana cara dia menghadapi _tributes_ yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh kemampuan _martial arts_ -nya? Bagaimanabagaimanabagaimana—

_—dan sejumlah bagaimana yang tidak tahu harus dijawab apa._

Tao memandangi seekor burung gereja yang sedang terbang di pekarangan rumahnya. Tangan kanannya yang semula terkepal, kini membuka dan mengarah sejajar dengan pandangan matanya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya berlawanan arah dengan jarum jam, dan—  

_‘Kenapa semuanya berhenti bergerak?’_

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu panik setengah mati melihat semua objek di depan matanya tidak bergerak, termasuk burung gereja yang membatu dengan posisi mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia mencoba menjentikkan jarinya. Sekali, tidak ada perubahan. Dua kali, tetap tidak ada perubahan. Ketiga kalinya, dengan dahi mulai dipenuhi peluh, ia mencoba menjentikkan jarinya lagi.

_—dan waktu pun berjalan kembali seperti semula._

“Itu tadi kekuatanmu ya?”

Satu suara bariton membuat Tao terkejut dan menoleh takut-takut ke arah pagar depan rumahnya. Ada kakak angkatnya, Wu Fan, yang tengah menenteng beberapa kantong belanja. Ekspresi wajah Wu Fan sendiri masih digeluti raut tidak percaya.   

“Ge-gege sudah pulang?” tanya Tao saat Wu Fan berjalan mendekati dirinya. “Memangnya tadi gege merasakan apa?”

 Wu Fan hanya mengangkat bahunya. “Aku merasa aneh saat memasuki pagar. Tiba-tiba tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan, dan—”

“Jadi aku... punya... kekuatan...?”  Suara Tao terdengar bergetar.  Wu Fan menangkap ada yang tidak beres saat Tao berjalan mendekatinya dengan mata yang mulai... berkaca-kaca?

_“Kenapa?”_

Wu Fan mendekap tubuh Tao yang menubruk ke dalam pelukannya. Kantong belanjaan itu pun terlepas dari tangannya. Tangan Wu Fan memilih untuk mengelus punggung adiknya, berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan.  “Ada apa, Tao?” tanyanya khawatir.

Tao seperti tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Wu Fan. Ia memilih untuk bertanya, entah untuk siapa pertanyaan itu. Yang bisa Wu Fan dengar hanyalah aduan Tao—mungkin untuk Tuhan.

“Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberiku kekuatan ini sejak awal? Kalau saja kekuatan ini diberikan tujuh tahun yang lalu—”

 _“—_ Mama _dan_ baba _pasti bisa kuselamatkan...”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dinginnya malam terasa menggigit kulit putih Joon Myun. Pemuda bertubuh sedang itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya di dalam apartemen.  

Kini ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Ia pun menekan bel tiga kali berturut-turut, membuat penghuni di dalam apartemen itu buru-buru membuka pintu apartemen.    

“Aku pulang!” seru Joon Myun. Kyung Soo menyambut kedatangan Joon Myun dengan senyum hangat, “Selamat datang, Hyung!” sambutnya.

Kyung Soo dan Joon Myun tinggal seapartemen. Orangtua Joon Myun meninggal sejak umurnya menginjak sepuluh tahun karena kecelakaan, disusul dengan kematian kakaknya dua tahun yang lalu, memaksa Joon Myun untuk hidup mandiri. Kyung Soo memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen Joon Myun setahun yang lalu karena universitasnya terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Kedua orangtua Kyung Soo tidak keberatan anaknya tunggalnya tinggal dengan Joon Myun yang sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri. Malah mereka yang membiayai semua keperluan Kyung Soo dan Joon Myun, termasuk membayar sewa apartemen Joon Myun—ralat, apartemen Joon Myun dan Kyung Soo.

“Kau sudah makan?” tanya Joon Myun, mencoba memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. “Aku kan menunggu Hyung pulang kerja dulu. Biasanya juga begitu kan?”

“ _Aigo_... Soo! Ini kan sudah jam sembilan malam!” Joonmyun berdecak khawatir. Temannya—ralat, adiknya ini selalu menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama.  Padahal ia takut sakit maag Kyung Soo kambuh  kalau dia terus-menerus telat makan.

Tangan Joon Myun menarik pemuda bermata bulat itu menuju ruang makan. “Ayo kita makan sama-sama! Aku lapar sekali!”

_—dan tidak ada tanggapan lain dari Kyung Soo selain anggukan kepala._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joon Myun dan Kyung Soo kini duduk berhadap-hadapan. Di atas meja ada dua piring spageti kimchi yang  siap untuk disantap. Di sela-sela acara makan mereka, Joon Myun membuka dialog kecil,

“Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah siap?”

Mata Kyung Soo membulat, ada tanda tanya di atas kepalanya. “Siap untuk apa, _Hyung_?”

Si kakak tersenyum simpul. “Tentu saja untuk mengikuti **Exoplanet Games**!”

Kyung Soo tersenyum lembut. Mata bulatnya menatap lurus Joon Myun.   

_“Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu, aku pasti selalu siap.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, jika makan malam sudah selesai salah satu di antara mereka harus mencuci piring. Kyung Soo kali ini yang bertugas mencuci piring. Begitu ia menyalakan keran, air tidak mengalir. Sungguh sial. Ia pun berteriak memanggil Joon Myun yang sedang menganggur di dalam kamarnya.

“ _Hyung_ , tolong ambilkan air di keran luar. Air di tempat cuci piring mati.”

Joon Myun mengambil ember dari kamar mandi, tetapi ia tidak pergi ke luar apartemen. Ia malah berjalan menuju dapur. Kyung Soo membelalakkan matanya melihat Joonmyun langsung membawakan ember dalam waktu singkat.     

“Hyung cepat amat ambil air—“ Kyung Soo melirik isi ember, kemudian mata bulatnya mendelik sebal.  “ _Ya_! Kenapa embernya belum diisi air?”

“Untuk apa repot-repot mengambil air,” Joon Myun menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia berjongkok, kemudian memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam ember. Beberapa saat kemudian, air mengalir deras dari telapak tangannya.    

“...kalau aku bisa mengalirkannya sendiri dari tanganku.”

Mata Kyung Soo membulat sempurna ketika melihat aliran air tiada henti keluar dari telapak tangan Joon Myun. “ _Hyung_! Kau—“

“ _Ne_ , Kyung Soo- _ah_. Kau orang pertama yang melihat kekuatanku.”

Kyung Soo hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring.  Joon Myun mengernyit melihat senyuman ganjil pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan memperlihatkan kekuatanku besok, _Hyung_ ,” Senyum miring Kyung Soo semakin jelas terlihat. “...saat kita sampai di Seoul.”

_“Hah?”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Min Seok berjalan menuju minimarket yang tidak begitu jauh dari apartemennya. Mata sipitnya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya saat memasuki minimarket. Sosok bersurai hitam itu pun menoleh dan mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut. 

“Jong Dae- _ssi_?”

“Min Seok- _ssi_?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua memasuki minimarket, lalu memilih untuk mengobrol sambil mencari barang yang dibutuhkan. Tempat yang pertama kali dituju adalah rak makanan ringan.

Min Seok membuka pembicaraan, “Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?”

“Ya. Rumahku lima blok dari minimarket ini.”

“Wah! Berarti tidak jauh dari apartemenku dong!” sahut Min Seok semangat. “Apartemenku tujuh blok dari sini! Apa kau ingin berangkat  bersamaku ke Seoul?”

Jong Dae menatap Min Seok ragu-ragu. “Aku ingin, Min Seok- _ssi_. Tapi... apa tidak merepotkan?”

“Tentu saja tidak, Jong Dae- _ah_! Kita kan sama-sama perwakilan dari Guanzhong,” Mau tidak mau Min Seok balik menatap Jong Dae—meminta kepastian. “jadi bagaimana?”

“Aku ikut, Min Seok- _ssi_! Aku tidak tahu masih bingung dengan rute perjalanan Guanzhong-Seoul...”

“Jong Dae- _ah_ , kayaknya kita tidak usah terlalu formal deh. Kau bisa memanggilku _Hyung_ kalau kau mau.”

“Memangnya umur Min Seok- _ssi_ berapa?”

“22 tahun.”

Jong Dae tersentak mendengar umur rekan satu distriknya yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya. “Aku kira Min Seok- _ssi_ —maksudku, Min Seok- _hyung_ lebih muda daripada aku!”

Min Seok terkikik mendengar pernyataan polos dari Jong Dae. “Banyak orang yang bilang begitu kok.”

Jong Dae ikut tertawa melihat pipi putih Min Seok yang seperti bakpau itu menggembung karena tertawa. Namun rautnya berubah dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

“Kenapa Min Seok- _hyung_ memintaku untuk memanggilmu _Hyung_? Apa kau tahu aku lebih muda darimu?”

“Jelas aku tahu usiamu! Aku kan melihatmu keluar dari barisan usia 20 tahun!”

Satu fakta yang Jong Dae lupakan. Sebelum dipilih menjadi _tribute_ **Exoplanet Games** , para pemuda berbaris sesuai dengan usianya.

“ _Hyung_.”

“Ya?”

“Kita janjian jam berapa? Kita akan bertemu di mana?”

Min Seok geli sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Jong Dae. Pertanyaan Jong Dae mirip dengan pertanyaan seorang pemuda yang akan melakukan kencan perdana dengan gadis pujaannya.    

“Lusa jam enam pagi di stasiun kereta kapsul Guanzhong. Jangan sampai terlambat kalau tidak mau kutinggal.”

Dialog ditutup saat mereka berjalan berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dari pertemuan itu Min Seok tahu bahwa rumah Jong Dae hanya berjarak tiga rumah besar dari apartemennya.

_—dan dari pertemuan itulah, ia seperti menemukan sosok sahabat dalam diri Jong Dae._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sehari sebelum Exoplanet Games]**

 

Sehari sebelum dimulainya **Exoplanet Games** akhirnya datang juga.

Malam sebelum hari-H itu tiba, Se Hun memeluk perempuan paruh baya yang dipanggilnya ‘ _Umma_ ’ itu dengan erat di dalam kamarnya. Sang ibu terisak, tidak rela melepaskan anak semata wayangnya setelah kakak angkatnya, Lu Han, memilih untuk menetap di Haidian...

_—kedua anaknya seperti sepakat untuk meninggalkannya._

 “Umma, jangan menangis dong,” Se Hun mengelus punggung ibunya dengan lembut. “Nanti umma tidak cantik lagi.”

“Bisa saja kau, Se Hun-ah!”

“Se Hun- _ah_ , semalam Lu Han menelepon umma dan menanyakanmu,” Se Hun membelalak mendengar nama Lu Han disebutkan. Ia ingin menyanggah, namun ibunya tidak memberinya kesempatan.

“Tapi sayang, ia menelepon jam 12 malam. _Umma_ bilang kau sudah tidur.”

“Kenapa _umma_ tidak membangunkanku?” tanya Se Hun gusar. Ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan kakaknya. Sudah seminggu lebih kakaknya tidak meneleponnya.

“Habis semalam kau tidur pulas sekali, sih... _Umma_ jadi tidak tega,” jawab ibunya dengan nada santai, dan mengabaikan wajah cemberut Se Hun.  “Oh, ya. _Umma_ menyampaikan bahwa kau mengikuti **Exoplanet  Games**.”

“Terus?”

“... dan ternyata dia mengikuti permainan itu juga lho, Se Hun- _ah_...” Ibunya kini menyunggingkan senyum hambar, “...mungkin sudah saatnya kalian berdua dipertemukan kembali.”

_“APA?”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua pemuda berbeda tinggi badan sedang menikmati waktu luang mereka di ruang santai di depan layar televisi datar 40 inch 3D.  Mata mereka terfokus pada film di layar kaca, tetapi pikiran mereka tidak pada film itu. Pemuda tinggi berambut ikal itu memanggil sahabatnya.

“Baek _ie_...”

“Ya, Yeol?”

“Apa kau punya gambaran khusus mengenai tributes yang akan kita hadapi nanti?”

Baek Hyun menatap Chan Yeol datar. “Memangnya kau sendiri punya bayangan seperti apa?”

Chan Yeol berdecak kesal. Baek Hyun selalu membalikkan pertanyaannya jika menyangkut **Exoplanet Games**.

“Apa kau serius ingin mengikuti permainan itu?”

“Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Memangnya aku—”

_‘Pet!’_

Seluruh lampu energi _solar cell_ di ruang santai maupun ruang apartemen lainnya mendadak mati. Kedua pemuda di dalam ruangan itu pun terkejut.  

“Sepertinya ada masalah dari generator _solar cell_ di apartemen,” kata Baek Hyun. Walaupun posisi Baek Hyun tidak bergeser dari sofa, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.  “Kalau begitu—“

“Kalau begitu, kau jangan kemana-mana. Aku mau mengambil lampu darurat dulu.”

Chan Yeol beranjak dari sofa, lalu berjalan menuju arah dapur dengan tangan meraba-raba tembok. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tidak mendengar bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mengumpat dirinya dengan nada mirip menggumam.

“Kenapa si tiang listrik itu tidak sabaran sih?” dumel Baek Hyun. Ia benci gelap. Namun ia lebih benci sendirian di dalam gelap.

_—dan Chan Yeol sialan itu meninggalkannya sendirian._

Sensasi kegelapan selalu membuat Baek Hyun merinding. Pemuda berwajah imut itu membuka kepalan di tangan kanannya. Cahaya putih memendar dari telapak tangannya.  Ia menghela napas, mengeluarkan emosi tertahannya.

“...Aku kan bisa jadi lampu darurat untuk sementara.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gagal mendapatkan lampu darurat, Chan Yeol pun berinisiatif untuk kembali ke ruang santai. Suara Byun Baek Hyun memanggil namanya dengan suara cempreng membuatnya sakit telinga.

“Byun Baek, kau dimana?”

“ _Ya_! Kau kan yang meninggalkanku! Cepat ke sini!”

Chan Yeol membelalakkan matanya. Sama seperti ekspresi Baek Hyun di depannya. Mata Chan Yeol mengarah ke tangan kanan Baek Hyun yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Baek Hyun pun mengarahkan matanya ke tangan kanan Chan Yeol yang tengah membawa api di telapak tangannya—dan api itu sama sekali tidak membakar tangan Chan Yeol. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengekspresikan keterkejutan mereka dengan berkata,

_“Kau ternyata...”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jong In menghela napas. Ia baru saja mendengarkan curhatan Se Hun mengenai Lu Han yang ternyata juga mengikuti **Exoplanet Games** lewat telepon rumah sampai-sampai ibunya menyindir tepat di hadapannya—yang sedang menggenggam telepon paralel.

“Ternyata tagihan telepon membengkak karena kamu ya? Pantas saja...”

“ _Umma_ , aku tidak menelepon. Barusan yang menelepon itu Sehun, teman sekelasku.”

“Alasan saja kamu,” balas wanita paruh baya itu diselingi dengan cengiran Jong In.  “Oh, ya Jong In- _ah_. Jangan terlalu lama menelepon. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam.”

Jong In menghiraukan kata-kata ibunya ketika wanita paruh baya itu memasuki kamar. Merasa privasinya sedikit terganggu, ia pun  memilih untuk masuk ke kamar dan menggunakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. 

“ _Yeoboseyo_?”

“Ini siapa?”

“Ini Jong In, Min- _hyung_ ,”

Suara di seberang telepon berubah menjadi riang. “Oh, Jong In- _ah_! Aku mau bilang kalau aku akan ke Seoul besok pagi.”

“Jadi... kau akan ke Seoul besok?”

“Tentu saja! Aku akan naik kereta kapsul _express_. Mungkin akan sampai di Seoul jam sepuluh pagi...”

“Oke. Kalau begitu, _annyeong_ , _Hyung_!”

“ _Annyeong_ , Jong In- _ah_!”

Jong In memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Bukan karena masalah pulsa, tetapi karena sebuah benda yang tersimpan di dalam kotak biru tua berukuran sedang. Dan kotak itu seperti memanggilnya untuk mendekat ke arah meja rias.

_‘Sudah saatnya aku memakai ini.’_

Jong In mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul heksagonal dari dalam kotak biru tua itu. Ia mengalungkannya dan membiarkan bandul heksagonal itu jatuh di bawah lehernya.  Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Bandul heksagonal itu memantulkan cahaya lampu dan membuat warna pelangi berpendar keluar dari bandul berwarna perak itu.

_—ingatannya melayang ke lima tahun yang lalu, saat Min Seok menyatakan dirinya akan pergi jauh negeri seberang._

 

  
**.** **  
**

**.  
**

**[Flashback]**

**.**

**.  
**

_“_ Hyung _! Tunggu sebentar!”_

_Min Seok menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Jong In mendekatinya dengan napas terengah-engah. Tangan kanannya yang terulur di depannya tengah menggenggam sesuatu._

_“Apa itu yang di tanganmu?”_

_“Aku... ingin memberikan ini  untuk_ Hyung _,” Jong In membuka genggaman tangannya. “Maaf ya kalau bentuknya tidak menarik.”_

_Mata Min Seok membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat benda yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Jong In.  Mata itu masih tetap membulat saat Jongin memindahkan benda itu ke dalam genggaman tangannya._

—ia tidak bisa menerima kalung itu.

_“Kalung ini adalah kalung EXO,” Min Seok mengembalikan kalung itu ke genggaman tangan Jong In. Jong In menatap Min seok bingung dan terselip ekspresi sedih di wajahnya._

—apa Min Seok tidak menyukai kalung pemberiannya?

 _“...Kau harus memakainya jika kita sama-sama menjadi_ tributes **_Exoplanet Games_** _, ya!”_

_“Kenapa harus aku?”_

_“Itu bukan kalung biasa. Aku tidak pantas memakainya.”_

_“Kenapa,_ Hyung _? Padahal menurutku pantas-pantas saja.”_

_Min Seok tersenyum tipis. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus bandul heksagonal yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya samar-samar._

_“...Karena heksagonal adalah lambang kesempurnaan*.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Restoran Zhang kini sepi oleh pelanggan dan sudah tutup setengah jam yang lalu. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tuan Zhang dan Nyonya Zhang melepas lelah di kamar mereka. Berbeda dengan kedua pemuda yang tengah berkumpul di satu ruang tidur. Pemuda bersurai karamel yang duduk di atas tempat tidur sedang membantu pemuda bersurai hitam untuk mengecek barang bawaannya.

“Alat mandi?”

“ _Check_.”

“Pakaian dalam, kemeja dan celana panjang?”

“ _Check_.”

“Kaos, celana training, jaket?”

“ _Check_.”

“Obat-obatan?”

“ _Check_.”

“Ramen instan dan makanan darurat lainnya?”

“ _Check_.”

“Ponsel, paspor, dompet— “

“Lu Han- _ge_ kan yang menyuruhku menitipkan paspor dan dompetku. Kau takut kalau aku melupakan barang sepenting itu—”

“Oke, oke. Paspor dan dompetmu aman sekarang, Yi Xing,” potong Lu Han dengan nada menyerah. “ada lagi?”

Yi Xing menggeleng yakin.  Ia tinggal memasukkan jaket ke dalam travelling bag sebelum akhirnya resleting travelling bag itu ditutup dan diberi kunci kombinasi. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu merapikan beberapa pakaian yang bertebaran di atas kasurnya, sementara Lu Han beranjak pergi dari kamar Yi Xing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yi Xing berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Mata kelamnya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai karamel yang sedang mengupas apel, memotongnya, dan menatanya di atas piring. 

“Mau kubantu, Ge?” tawar Yi Xing.

“Tidak usah, tinggal satu apel lagi,” tolak Lu Han halus. Tangannya beralih dari potongan apel ke satu apel yang belum dikupas. “Menurutmu, apa pihak Universitas akan mengizinkan kita untuk cuti selama 36 hari?”

“Tentu saja, Ge,” jawab Yi Xing bersemangat. Mata kelamnya terlihat berbinar. “seharusnya Universitas kita bangga dengan kita! Kita kan calon pemimpin perang masa depan!”

 Sementara Yi Xing sibuk berkoar tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan selama di Seoul, Lu Han sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia lebih fokus memikirkan: Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ia bertemu dengan Se Hun di  permainan **Exoplanet Games**? Apakah ia dan Se Hun akan satu kelompok atau beda kelompok? Bagaimana reaksi Se Hun jika tahu ia akan bermain di **Exoplanet Games** bukan sebagai kakaknya? Apa—  

“...Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat siapa saja _tributes_ yang terpilih! Aku akan—“

“Akh!”

 Lu Han memegangi jari telunjuknya yang teriris pisau. Yi Xing berlari mendekati pemuda imut itu, dan mata kelam itu menatap horor ke arah jari Lu Han yang berlumuran darah. 

“Lihat jarimu, _Ge_!” Yi Xing menarik tangan kanan Lu Han, tetapi si pemilik tangan menarik kembali tangannya.

“Tidak usah, Yi Xing. Aku bisa mengobatinya sen—“

“Bagaimana jika aku yang mengobati luka ini?”  Yi Xing menarik paksa (lagi) tangan kanan Lu Han untuk melihat luka irisan itu.

“Hei! Kau—“ Lu Han tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia hampir tidak bisa mempercayai pendangannya sendiri. Jemari Yi Xing mengelus lembut jarinya yang terluka, dan darah yang sempat merembes perlahan terserap ke dalam kulit. Voila! Kini jarinya kembali seperti semula tanpa bekas luka.

“Yi Xing ...  ternyata kau itu—”

_“... seorang penyembuh?”_

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung pemerintahan Korea Selatan di dalam mulai seperti keadaan di aula luar dan halaman. Semua ruangan hampir ditelan sunyi di waktu dua belas malam.

_—kecuali satu ruangan yang semua lampu tenaga solarnya masih menyala._

Ada enam orang yang masih berada di dalam sebuah ruang kontrol. Mereka semua masih dibalut dengan seragam yang dominasi warna metalik, menandakan identitas mereka sebagai tim pengontrolan fasilitas di dalam gedung pemerintahan Korea Selatan. Salah seorang yang memiliki lencana terbanyak di seragamnya mulai menunjukkan satu titik merah di peta layar sentuh.   

“Kedua belas tributes kita akan berkumpul di aula gedung  Seoul besok pada pukul 8 malam,” Pria berseragam kebanyakan lencana itu menunjuk ke titik koordinat aula gedung.  “Apakah semua alat-alat untuk pengontrolan hutan **Exoplanet Games** sudah siap digunakan besok?”

“Semua peralatan untuk mengontrol hutan **Exoplanet Games** sudah siap, Jendral.” jawab salah satu bawahannya.

Sang Jendral menyunggingkan senyum miring—yang menurut bawahannya lebih mirip seringai. “Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka,”

_“...dan menyaksikan sendiri kekuatan mereka.”_

 

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan:
> 
> *Heksagonal merupakan bentuk bangun yang sempurna karena memiliki sudut yang sama besarnya, (kalau gak salah) 60 derajat. Beberapa senyawa kimia seperti sikloheksana, benzena, ataupun senyawa berbentuk heksagonal lainnya merupakan senyawa paling stabil dibandingkan dengan senyawa bentuk bangun lainnya. Dari sini saya menyimpulkan bahwa SMEnt memang sengaja memberikan logo ini untuk EXO karena boyband ini dianggap paling ‘sempurna’ di SM selain karena jumlah membernya (K/M) sama-sama berjumlah 6. #hipotesisanakkimiafansEXO
> 
> **Lampu tenaga solar / solar cell : Lampu yang menggunakan tenaga matahari sebagai ganti tenaga listrik. Kalau di malam hari, sistem kerjanya menggunakan energi matahari yang terserap di dalam solar cell. Solar cell biasanya berada di atap-atap apartemen atau gedung-gedung tinggi. 
> 
> *** Nama Luhan itu aslinya gak ada embel-embel ‘Xi’ di depannya. Jadi marga Luhan itu ya ‘Lu’ dan namanya cuma ‘Han’. ‘Jadi kalo pake 'Xi', berasa Luhan punya dua marga... (Lu itu marga, omong-omong) XD Saya masih ragu dengan nama lengkap Kris apakah Wu Yi Fan atau Wu Fan. Tapi kayaknya sih yang benar Wu Fan. Jadi makanya saya ubah nama lengkap Luhan dan Kris di prolog dan chapter kedua, tapi saya gak ubah di tags karakternya karena... males... *dilempar ke mars* *disembur naga*
> 
> -Sesi Curcol Gaje-
> 
> Kris: “Eka, lo sebenernya bias gue atau bukan sih? Kok di chapter ini gue tampil paling dikit sih?”
> 
> Eka: “Masih mending Gege gak gue OOC-in di sini, gak gue suruh striptease. Masih tetep stei kul, ya toh?”
> 
> Kris: (manyun) “Iye sih...” 
> 
> Kai: “Eka, hidung lo diapain sampai jadi pesek begitu?”
> 
> Eka: “Woi! Sesama pesek dilarang saling menghina! Eh, Kai! Panggil gue Noona! Gini-gini gue lebih tua dari elo, Item!” 
> 
> Sehun: “Luhan-hyung~” (lari nyosor Luhan)
> 
> Luhan: “Sehun-ah~” (lari nyosor Sehun)
> 
> D.O: (pasang tampang O.O saat liat HunHan) “Kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi mellow ya?”
> 
> Baekhyun: “Yeol, kita gaya kayak HunHan yuk!”
> 
> Chanyeol: “Ok!”
> 
> Baekhyun: “Chanyeolie~” (lari slow motion ala film Bollywood)
> 
> Chanyeol: (ngejar Baekhyun dari belakang dengan gaya slow motion) “Baekhyunie~”
> 
> Eka: “Idih~ Mulai deh sinetronnya~” (ambil kamera)
> 
> Xiumin: “Itu kamera buat apaan?”
> 
> Eka: “Ngambil foto HunHan sama Baekyeol lah! Lumayan kan bisa gue jual ke e-bay!”
> 
> Chen: (sweatdrop) “Ternyata fujoshi juga si Eka.”
> 
> Xiumin: “Lebih tepatnya sih mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan...”
> 
> Lay: “Ada yang tahu gak dimana Ke yi ma?”
> 
> Suho: “Emang kamu butuh bantuan apa, Yixing?”
> 
> Lay: (cengo) “Hah?”
> 
> Kai: “Hyung, Lay-gege tuh lagi nyari anjingnya. Bukan nanyain bantuan!” 
> 
> Sehun: “Thuho-hyung kan grandpa. Jadi pendengarannya rada-rada gitu...”
> 
> Suho: ‘Gue denger lho, Sehunie~’ (ngasah golok di pojokan)
> 
> Tao: ”HUWAAAA~” 
> 
> All Members (ex Tao): “Kenapa, Tao?”
> 
> Tao: “Makan malam kita diacak-acak sama anjing coklat ituuu~”
> 
> All Members (ex Tao): “WHOOOT??!!”
> 
> Lay: (peluk anjingnya) “Ke Yi Ma~ Akhirnya kamu ketemu juga~”
> 
> Kris: “Yah, apa boleh buat. (lirik Eka) Ka, kita makan di rumah kamu ya?”
> 
> Eka: “Eh, vampir gila! Gue anak kosan di Depok! Gimana ceritanya gue kasih makan elo berdua belas?!”
> 
> Kris: “Siapa yang mau makan di kosan elo? Orang kita mau makan dirumah lo!”
> 
> Eka: (banting panci) “ELO YANG GAK WARAS! RUMAH GUE DI TANGERANG, GEBLEK! JAUH DARI DEPOK!” 
> 
> Suho: “Oke, readers. Abaikan member-member dan Eka yang sinting itu. Mind to comment?” ^_^  
> .  
> .  
> P.S.: Hai, mentemen! Udah tau event yang namanya IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2012)? Ayo! Nominasikan fanfic favorit kalian di Fanfiction.net atau di Archiveofourown.com! Maaf banget baru promosi sekarang! Wakunya udah sempit banget lagi. Cuma sampai 20 November 2012~ TT_TT *dibakar karena baru promosi sekarang*


	4. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dilukai bahkan dibunuh oleh tributes lain.’  
> (Janji mengikat itu diucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati)  
> .  
> .  
> (Ada orang yang tengah terjebak dalam ironi)  
> ‘Jika aku membenci perang...  
> —mengapa aku mau mengikuti Exoplanet Games?’  
> .  
> .  
> (Ada dua saudara yang dipertemukan dalam satu kesempatan)  
> “Lu Han-hyung!”  
> “Se Hun-ah!”  
> .  
> .  
> Exoplanet Games chapter 4 is updated! XD Warning inside. DLDR...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka's Headnote: Maaaaafff banget baru publish chapter iniiii~ TT_TT Maaf banget soalnya saya merasa ada yang perlu ditambahkan ke dalam chapter ini, jadinya harus diundur sampai 3 hari. 
> 
> Selamat membaca~ :)

**.**

**.**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**EXOPLANET GAMES by Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie and novel ‘The Hunger Games’ by Suzanne Collins and EXO MV ‘MAMA’**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Little Sci-fiction, Friendship, Family, Game, Thriller.**

**Rating: PG 13+**

**Warning: OOC, OC (hanya sebagai pendukung), alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character, Alternate Universe (sekitar tahun 2066).**

**Notes: Alur fic ini loncat 5 tahun pada alur prolog.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari untuk dua belas calon pemimpin perang masa depan akhirnya datang juga. Siang hari pukul dua, saat langit Seoul diliputi awan kelabu, tidak mengurungkan niat para tributes **Exoplanet Games** untuk memantapkan hati mereka di pertandingan besar itu.

Dari ruang registrasi, dua orang dari distrik Beijing, Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao, berjalan berdampingan dengan diapit oleh dua pria dengan jas hitam. Sampai mereka berdua  memasuki ruangan bernuansa metalik, kedua pria berjas hitam itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Diam mencekam keduanya sampai Tao memanggil pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya dengan suara pelan.

“ _Gege_...”

“Ada apa, Tao?”

Tao menatap lurus sepasang manik coklat gelap itu, “Apa kita bisa memenangkan permainan itu, Fan- _ge_?”

Yi Fan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak sang adik. “Tentu saja, Tao! Kemampuan kita tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.”

_‘Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dilukai bahkan dibunuh oleh tributes lain.’_

Yi Fan tahu, Tao sudah tidak punya keluarga selain dirinya dan pamannya—walaupun ia bukanlah kakak kandung Tao. Semenjak tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat sebagian distrik Beijing luluh lantak di hadapannya. Ia benci mengingat hal itu.

_—karena ‘kiamat kecil’ itulah yang menyeret ayah dan ibunya pada kematian._

**_._ **

**_#_ **

**_._ **

_(Saat Yi Fan pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di distrik itu setelah sepuluh tahun terperangkap dalam siklus kehidupan di Vancouver, Kanada, rumah di tanah kelahirannya rata dengan tanah. Bau mesiu bercampur metalik masih menguar sempurna di indra penciumannya. Bekas bom, granat, bahkan bom nuklir berskala kecil dari negara tetangga Korus, benar-benar melumpuhkan distrik Beijing._

_Mata Yi Fan menelusuri reruntuhan rumah, sembari terus  bertanya kepada puluhan relawan yang sedang membawa jenazah-jenazah yang hangus terbakar ke dalam bus ambulans tentang keberadaan orang tuanya. Alih-alih menemukan orangtuanya, ia malah menemukan seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan posisi tengkurap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kakinya mengayun beberapa langkah mendekati anak laki-laki yang sudah tak bernya—_

_(Ternyata anak itu masih hidup! Yi Fan bersumpah kalau ia melihat tangan kanan anak itu bergerak.)_

_—wa?_

_“_ Baba _..._ Mama _...”_

_Gumaman yang seharusnya tidak terdengar kini tergaung di telinga Yi Fan. Ia membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu di atas pangkuannya. Anak itu mengucapkan sesuatu terbata-bata,_

_“Apa..._ Gege _...  tahu... dimana..._ Baba _..._ Mama _...?”_

_Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Yi Fan, ia malah membawa anak laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli bajunya terkena noda tanah dari baju anak bersurai hitam itu. Ia mengusap wajah penuh abu dan percikan darah itu dengan saputangan dari kantung celananya. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah wajah tampan yang polos. Sepasang obsidian anak itu menatap lurus ke arahnya._

_“Sekarang kau ikut aku. Kita obati dulu lukamu, lalu kita akan mencari orangtuamu.”_

_Saat Yi Fan menggendong anak laki-laki itu di punggungnya, dua relawan yang melintas di depannya tengah membawa tandu jenazah perempuan yang wajahnya sebagian terbakar dan tubuhnya hangus. Anak laki-laki itu menjerit histeris saat melihat jenazah itu._

_“_ MAMA _!”_

_Anak laki-laki di belakang punggung Yi Fan berusaha meronta, tetapi tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Yi Fan pun bergegas membawanya ke pos kesehatan terdekat. Jantungnya berdebar melebihi tempo sewajarnya karena anak laki-laki itu tidak lagi bersuara setelah berteriak memanggil ibunya._

**_#_ **

**_._ **

_Anak laki-laki itu sudah mendapat pertolongan. Sekarang ia menatap Yi Fan dengan binar mata seolah mengucap terima kasih. Ia tersenyum kepada—_

_—Oh! Bahkan Yi Fan lupa menanyakan siapa nama anak laki-laki bersurai hitam itu._

_“Namamu siapa?”_

_“Huang Zi Tao, aku biasa dipanggil Tao.”_

_“Aku Wu Yi Fan,” Yi Fan menjabat tangan yang lebih mungil darinya itu, “sesuai janjiku, kita akan mencari_ mama _dan_ baba _-mu.”_

**_#_ **

**_._ **

_“_ Mama _..._ Baba _...”_

_Air mata Tao mengalir deras, tetapi Yi Fan tidak mau menghapus air mata itu. Ia menganggap tangis itu sebagai pelampiasan. Sampai hanya terdengar isakan pelan, ia pun menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anak laki-laki bersurai hitam itu._

_“Sudah cukup menangisnya?” tanya Yi Fan sambil menghapus jejak air di mata dan pipi putih Tao. Isakan Tao mulai memelan. Obsidian bercampur merah itu menatap lurus mata Yi Fan._

_“Jika kau merasa sedih karena kehilangan_ mama _dan_ baba _-mu, menangislah. Tapi jangan terlalu berlarut, karena tangis tidak bisa mengantarkan_ mama _dan_ baba _-mu ke surga.”_

_“Walaupun kau tidak bisa memeluk mereka lagi, memori mereka akan selalu tertanam di sini,” Yi Fan menunjuk kening Tao, ”dan di sini.” Dan menunjuk dada Tao._

_“Yi Fan, aku mendapat kabar buruk,” Seorang pria bersurai hitam menghampiri Yi Fan dengan wajah sendu, “_ Mama _dan_ Baba _-mu meninggal.”_

_Hampir saja menjilat ludahnya sendiri, Yi Fan berusaha menahan air matanya di depan Tao. Namun ia bukanlah orang cukup tegar, batinnya menangis diam-diam._

_“_ Mei guan xi _,” sahut Yi Fan dengan suara tercekat. “Bolehkah aku mengajak Tao untuk tinggal bersama kita?”_

_Pria bersurai hitam itu—paman Yi Fan—melihat anak laki-laki bersurai hitam itu sekilas dan mengangguk setuju._

_Semenjak itu, silsilah keluarga Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao berubah dalam waktu sehari...)_

**.**

**#**

**.**

“Gege!” Suara Tao menyadarkannya dari bayangan masa lalunya, “Kau baik-baik saja, kan?”

Ekspresi Yi Fan yang awalnya seperti orang terkena serangan jantung berubah menjadi tenang. “Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?”

Tao melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tidak puas dengan jawaban kakaknya. “Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _Ge_? Aku sampai berteriak memanggilmu dua kali, tapi kau sama sekali tidak meresponku.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Tao,” tekan Yi Fan. Matanya memilih untuk menunjuk ke arah lain, “Lebih baik kita menunggu di ruang konferensi.  Di sana kita akan bertemu dengan teman satu kubu, EXO-M.”

Setelah semua memori pahit itu dibongkar (secara tidak sengaja), muncul satu pemikiran dalam benak Yi Fan, _‘Jika aku membenci perang..._

_—mengapa aku mau mengikuti **Exoplanet Games**?’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berselang setengah jam kemudian, dua orang berkewarganegaraan China baru saja keluar dari ruang registrasi. Pemuda berambut pirang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, seperti mencari seseorang.

“Mencari siapa, _Ge_?” tanya pemuda bersurai coklat berlogat Changsa itu.

“Bukan apa-apa,” jawab pemuda bersurai pirang itu datar.

“Siapa yang sedang kau cari, _Ge_?”

Tentu saja Yi Xing tidak bisa dibohongi dengan pernyataan Lu Han tadi. Sedari tadi, sepupunya itu menoleh ke segala arah seperti mencari seseorang. Luhan menghela napas berat, percuma menutupi semuanya di depan Yi Xing.

“Aku mencari Se Hun.” jawabnya pelan. Mata jernihnya tidak memantulkan binar yang biasa dilihat Yi Xing. Melihat ekspresi Lu Han, Yi Xing merasa gusar.

“Se Hun? Adikmu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku?”

“Ya. Kemarin ibuku memberitahuku kalau Se Hun mengikuti **Exoplanet Games** , jadi—”

“Sebaiknya kau jangan berharap terlalu banyak, _Ge_ ,” Yi Xing mencekal tangan Luhan yang ingin berjalan ke arah ruang konferensi, “karena Se Hun akan menjadi musuhmu di  permainan itu. _Tributes_ Korea dengan _tributes_ China itu berbeda kubu, Ge! Kau—”

“Justru itu aku ingin mencarinya!” potong Lu Han gusar.

Jeda menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lu Han yang merasa tidak enak karena sudah membentak Yi Xing akhirnya berkata dengan suara pelan, “Aku... hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepadanya...”

Mata sipit Yi Xing membelalak mendengar pernyataan Lu Han, _‘Jangan-jangan...’_

_“...Aku ingin dia menjauhiku saat kita bermain di arena **Exoplanet Games**.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Jong In- _ah_ , _Ppali_!”

Jong In mengejar Se Hun yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di ruang registrasi. Ia menarik jaket Se Hun, dan menghadapkan wajah putih itu di depan wajahnya. Ia siap untuk menyembur Se Hun dengan amarahnya.

“Diam kau! Siapa suruh kau membangunkanku dengan menyiram air dingin?”

Sebagai pertahanan diri, Se Hun memukul punggung Jong In dengan keras—dan membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu memekik kesakitan. “Itu salahmu sendiri yang susah dibangunkan, _Pabbo_! Kenapa kita tidak berteleporta—HMPH!” belum sempat kalimatnya diselesaikan, mulut Se Hun dibungkam paksa oleh Jong In.

“ _Pabbo_! Tidak boleh ada orang yang tahu kalau aku bisa teleportasi!” bisik Jong In kesal sembari menunjuk hidung mancung Se Hun, “tentu saja pengecualian itu hanya buat kau, Oh Se Hoon!”

 Se Hun melepaskan diri dari bekapan Jong In, kemudian pemuda berkulit putih susu itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi mengejek, “Hah! Bilang saja kau tidak tahu dimana aula pemerintahan Theoul, dasar Kkamjong jelek!”

“Diam, Cadel! Awas kau ya—”

“Maaf, bisa cepat tunjukkan identitas kalian sebagai tributes **Exoplanet Games**?”

Suara wanita yang terdengar sedikit ketus itu memotong debat Jong In dan Sehun. Kedua pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu hanya memasang cengiran serta ucapan “Maaf.” dengan wajah menahan malu.

Setelah proses penyerahan dan verifikasi _curriculum vitae_ , surat pernyataan diri kesanggupan untuk mengikuti **Exoplanet Games** , serta hasil pemeriksaan fisik,  kedua pemuda itu memasuki lorong bernuansa metal yang akan menghubungkan mereka ke ruang konferensi.  

“Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Lu Han- _hyung_.” bisik Se Hun saat mereka berjalan beberapa langkah di lorong metal itu.   

“Kita ke ruang konferensi dulu, Sehun- _ah_. Siapa tahu Lu Han- _hyung_ ada di sana.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Soo?” tanya Joon Myun ketika mereka berdua sampai di sebuah tanah lapang yang hanya dipijaki oleh dirinya dan Kyung Soo. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan rencana Kyung Soo kali ini, “Kenapa kita harus ke tempat ini? Dan kenapa aku harus berdiri menjauh darimu?”

“Jangan kaget ya, _Hyung_ ,” Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian ia meloncat dan kaki menghentak bumi dengan cepat.

_‘BUM!’_

Joon Myun bahkan tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa kagetnya karena ia jatuh terduduk setelah getaran bumi menghantam keseimbangannya. Bahkan dalam radius sepuluh meter pun, getaran itu masih terasa. Kyung Soo berlari ke arahnya dan membantunya berdiri.

“Soo...” Joon Myun menatap tajam Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya. Baru kali ini Joon Myun menatapnya setajam itu.

“ _Waeyo_ , _Hyung_?” tanyanya.

“Seharusnya kau jangan menunjukkan kekuatanmu di sini. Itu berbahaya,” Obsidian Joon Myun melihat sekelilingnya dan menarik napas lega ketika tahu hanya ia dan Kyung Soo yang berada di lapangan hijau itu. “Lagipula aku kan tidak memaksamu untuk menunjukkan kekuatanmu.”

“Bahaya apa yang kau maksud, _Hyung_?”

“Aku khawatir ‘musuh’ kita mengetahui kekuatanmu dan akan memanfaatkanmu. Jadi—“

“Kau terlalu paranoid, _Hyung,_ ” Kyung Soo menarik tangan Joon Myun dan mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah lift menuju ruang konferensi. “ _Kajja_! Kita langsung masuk ke ruang konferensi!”

Joon Myun merasa bulu kuduknya merinding saat ia dan Kyung Soo berada di depan pintu ruang konferensi. Bukan karena takut dengan _tributes_ yang berada dalam ruang konferensi, tetapi karena ia merasa salah satu diantara mereka pasti telah mengetahui kekuatan Kyung Soo.

_—Ia harus menjaga Kyung Soo lebih ketat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempat Kyung Soo dan Joon Myun tadi, dua pemuda Korea yang mewakili distrik Guanzhong baru saja menetralisir kekagetan mereka akibat gempa buatan Kyung Soo.  Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, menerka apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“Tadi itu gempa ya?” tanya Min Seok.

Jong Dae mengangguk pelan. Ada yang mengganjal di dalam pikirannya, “Sepertinya iya. Tapi kenapa aku merasa getaran tadi bukan gempa biasa ya?”

“Maksudmu apa, Jong Dae?”

“Ada seseorang yang sengaja membuat gempa,” Jong Dae mengusap tengkuknya yang mendirikan bulu romanya, “dan dia adalah seorang terrakinesis.”

“Ternyata bukan aku saja yang punya firasat seperti itu,” Min Seok menatap lurus Jong Dae yang menatapnya bingung.  “dan firasatku kurang lebih sama denganmu.”

“Maksud _Hyung_?” tanya Jong Dae tidak mengerti.

“Sepertinya kau tidak membaca surel ucapan ‘Selamat Menjadi _Tributes_ **Exoplanet Games** ’* dengan seksama ya?”

Jong Dae hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tidak ada yang istimewa menurutnya di dalam surel yang bersarang di memori ponselnya itu. Min Seok menghela napas kemudian memasang reaksi wajah datar yang jarang diperlihatkan pada Jong Dae. Satu hal yang membuat dahi Jong Dae berkerut bingung.

“Kedua belas tributes yang akan bermain di **Exoplanet Games** semuanya memiliki kekuatan pengendalian elemen alam, jadi kau, aku, serta sepuluh _tributes_ lainnya punya kekuatan elemen.” Tiba-tiba Jong Dae dikejutkan oleh perubahan cepat raut wajah Min Seok dari datar menjadi ceria lagi,  “Oh ya, kau punya kekuatan apa, Jong Dae- _ah_?”

“Kasih tahu nggak ya...”

Spontan Min Seok memukul punggung Jong Dae hingga pemuda berwajah ramah itu memekik kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit sebelum registrasi **Exoplanet Games** ditutup, terlihat dua siluet berbeda tinggi badan berlari menuju ruang registrasi. Terdengar omelan-omelan dari mulut kedua pemuda berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan itu dan omelan-omelan tersebut semakin pedas saat di ruangan registrasi. 

“Ini semua salahmu, Byun Baek!” tuding Chan Yeol sambil menunjuk wajah imut pemuda di sampingnya, “Siapa suruh kau mematikan jam weker? Gara-gara kau, kita jadi bangun kesiangan!”

Merasa tidak bersalah, Baek Hyun balik menyemprot pemuda tinggi di depannya, “ _Pabboya_ Yeol _ie_! Jelas-jelas kau meletakkan jam weker itu tepat di samping telingaku! Bunyi jam weker sialan itu hampir membuatku tuli tahu!”

“Kau yang salah, Pendek!”

“Pokoknya kau yang salah, Tiang Listrik!”

“Kau!”

“Kau!”

“Bisakah kalian berdua cepat menunjukkan identitas kalian sebagai _tributes_ **Exoplanet Games**?”

Wanita yang semenjak tadi matanya mengarah pada layar LED laptopnya kini menatap sinis ke arah kedua pemuda itu. Kedua pemuda yang ditegur itu meminta maaf, lalu memasang cengiran mereka sambil menyerahkan berkas yang diperlukan untuk registrasi.

“Sudah datang telat dan ribut-ribut di dalam ruang registrasi, masih bisa cengar-cengir. Dasar tidak tahu malu. ”

Cengiran di wajah Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun hilang tanpa bekas mendengar kalimat sinis yang pelan tetapi berbisa itu. Mereka pun tidak sabar untuk kabur secepatnya dari ruang registrasi itu. 

“ _Ahjumma_ tadi galak, ya,” Baek Hyun bergidik mengingat wajah wanita jutek di ruang registrasi tadi, “aku sampai takut dimakan olehnya.”

“Kau benar, Baek _ie_ ,” Chan Yeol mengangguk setuju dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.  

Ketika mereka menemukan dua jalur kanan dan kiri, dahi mereka mengernyit bingung. “Ruang konferensi lewat mana ya?” gumam Chan Yeol sambil mencari tanda penunjuk jalan atau interkom penunjuk jalan, tetapi nihil ditemukan.

“Lewat sana, Yeol.” jawab Baek Hyun sambil arah jalur kanan.

Mimik wajah Chan Yeol terlihat ragu melihat jalur yang ditunjuk oleh Baek Hyun. “Bukannya lewat sana ya?” katanya sambil menunjuk arah jalur kiri.

Baek hyun tidak terima petunjuknya disalahkan. “Aish! Kenapa kau malah menunjuk ke arah sana?”

“Karena arah yang kau tunjukkan salah, Pabboya Baek Hyun!”

“Kau ini—“

“Kalian berdua sedang bingung mencari ruang konferensi ya?”

Dua orang yang mulai bertengkar (lagi) itu menoleh dan menemukan tiga pemuda berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Seorang bermata setajam musang dan beraksen korea itu menawarkan bantuan kepada Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol.

“Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut dengan kami saja? Kami juga mau ke ruangan itu.”

Tentu saja Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol tidak akan menolak tawaran bagus itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang bagian kontrol gedung pemerintahan Seoul masih sunyi. Hanya ada dua orang yang mengawasi _tributes_ dari pintu masuk, ruang registrasi, hingga sampai di ruang konferensi lewat layar yang terhubung dengan CCTV. 

Awalnya dua orang itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sampai seorang pria berjas putih dipenuhi lencana itu bertanya kepada dua orang controller CCTV itu, “Apakah semua _tributes_ sudah berkumpul di ruang konferensi?”

“Dua _tributes_ dari Korea belum hadir, Jendral. Mereka sedang menyelesaikan registrasi,” jawab pemuda bersurai hitam yang dibalut dengan seragam abu-abu. Ia menekan tombol ‘pause’ dan memutar kursi berodanya untuk bertatap muka dengan atasannya, “Dan ternyata mereka memang bukan _tributes_ seperti tahun sebelumnya. Saya melihat jelas bahwa salah satu _tribute_ dari distrik Myeondong memiliki kekuatan terrakinesis.”

“Ya. Semua _tributes_ yang mengikuti **Exoplanet Games** tahun ini memang memiliki kekuatan elemen yang luar biasa.”  Pria dengan balutan jas putih yang dipenuhi lencana itu menatap layar CCTV yang tengah menampilkan gambar dua belas _tributes_ di ruang konferensi, “ _Tributes_ kali ini mempunyai kekuatan telekinesis, quantumkinesis, terrakinesis, chronokinesis, aerokinesis, hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, cyrokinesis, vitakinesis, dan lunakinesis.”

Sementara salah satu _controller_ CCTV yang bersurai pirang mencatat kekuatan yang disebutkan oleh atasannya,  pria berpangkat jendral itu menatap bawahannya yang lain sambil memberikan sebuah _microchip_ yang masih tersegel kepada pemuda bersurai hitam itu. “Masukkan jenis kemampuan mereka ke dalam _microchip_ ‘medan perang’ **Exoplanet Games** ini, karena kita akan menyiapkan pelatihan fisik yang berbeda untuk mereka di medan perang **Exoplanet Games** nanti.”

“Siap laksanakan, Jendral!” jawab pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Ia menyerahkan _microchip_ itu kepada rekannya dan mulai mentransfer klasifikasi kekuatan para _tributes_ ke dalam _microchip_ itu.

Sementara Sang Jendral menatap dua belas gambar yang ditampilkan layar dari kamera CCTV. Dua belas _tributes_ , dengan sebelas kekuatan berbeda. Sepasang obsidian itu menatap ragu dua belas gambar itu.

 _(‘Apa kalian siap mati untuk melindungi negara, wahai semua_ tributes _?’)_

**.**

**.**

**[RUANG KONFERENSI]**

**.**

**.**

Ketika para _tributes_ memasuki ruang konferensi, mereka menyangka ruangan ini adalah bioskop dengan tempat duduk dan meja yang disusun berundak-undak. Ada layar LED besar berukuran 200 inci menempel di dinding sebagai pusat presentasi. Mereka dibuat kagum dengan berbagai interior (bahkan bahan kursi dan mejanya) terbuat dari bahan metal yang dibuat menyerupai kayu jati, serta patung, guci dan lukisan yang ditaksir harganya mencapai ratusan juta won.

Ruang konferensi yang biasanya dipakai para menteri untuk mengadakan sidang dan konferensi singkat, kini berubah menjadi ruangan yang menjadi pertemuan tidak resmi calon pemimpin perang masa depan. Ruangan berkapasitas normal seratus orang itu akan diisi oleh dua belas orang _tributes_ , dua orang pemenang **Exoplanet Games** tahun sebelumnya dari kubu EXO-K dan EXO-M, enam panitia penyelenggara **Exoplanet Games** dari pihak Korea Selatan, dan satu pembaca tata cara masa karantina di **Exoplanet Games**.

Sampai pukul tiga sore, ruang konferensi hanya berisi delapan orang _tributes_ yang duduk di deretan kursi terdepan. Min seok dan Jong Dae awalnya memisahkan diri sampai Lu Han mengajak mereka untuk mengobrol. Lu Han juga sempat mengobrol dengan Yi Fan dan Tao, bahkan menyapa Joon Myun dan Kyung Soo yang tidak satu domisili dengannya dengan bahasa Korea. Kali ini Yi Xing tidak mengerti pola pikir dari kakak sepupunya itu. 

“Kenapa kau menyapa _tributes_ dari Korea? Bukankah mereka akan menjadi musuhmu di medan perang nanti?”

“Memangnya kenapa? Andaikan mereka benar-benar menjadi musuhku aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku hanya ingin menyapa mereka, itu saja.”

Seringkali Yi Xing dibuat kagum dengan pola pikir Lu Han. Lu Han punya daya tarik tersendiri untuk dikagumi—bahkan dicintai.

Perhatian sebagian _tributes_ beralih pada dua orang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruang konferensi. Mata Lu Han membelalak saat melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya dan datang menghampirinya.

“Lu Han- _hyung_!”

“Se Hun- _ah_!”

Kedua pemuda beda negara itu berpelukan, melepaskan rasa rindu mereka yang hanya bisa bertatap muka setahun sekali. Sementara _tributes_ lain menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dengan tanda tanya bergerombol di kepala.

Yi Xing melihat Se Hun dari atas kepala hingga bawah kaki. Figur ‘adik’ Lu Han ini agak rancu karena tinggi badan Lu Han lebih pendek dibandingkan dangan ‘adik’nya. “Jadi... ini _didi_ -mu, Lu Han- _ge_?”

“Tentu saja, Yi Xing. Se Hun, ini sepupuku, Zhang Yi Xing.”

Se Hun memberikan senyum kepada Yi Xing dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya, dan dibalas Yi Xing dengan sikap yang sama.

“Kamu yang bernama Oh Se Hoon kan?” tanya Joon Myun antusias. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Se Hun, “Yang mengajukan diri menjadi _tributes_ Seoul kan?”

Jawaban Se Hun untuk Joon Myun hanya anggukan kepala. Senyumnya terulas bangga karena namanya ternyata dikenal oleh _tributes_ lain.  

“Kenapa nama keluarga kalian berdua berbeda? Padahal kalian kakak adik?”

Kini Se Hun dan Lu Han saling berpandangan mendengar pertanyaan dari Yi Fan. Lu Han berdehem dan siap menjawab berondongan pertanyaan itu,

“Sebelum meninggal di medan perang distrik Haidian dengan distrik dari Korus, orangtuaku menitipkanku pada ibu Se Hun. Waktu itu umurku tujuh tahun dan Se Hun masih tiga tahun. Waktu itu orangtuaku berkata kepada ibu Se Hun,

_(“...Jika dalam perang nanti kami tidak selamat, tolong rawatlah Lu Han sampai ia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Jika ia sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, berilah ia alamat dan nomor ini. Itu alamat rumah dan nomor telepon adik perempuan saya.”_

...ternyata orangtuaku tidak selamat dari perang itu...”

_“...Haidian sedang dalam krisis moneter yang sangat parah, kami tidak bisa menitipkan Lu Han pada mereka saat ini...”)_

Lu Han menghela napas berat dan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Menceritakan masa lalunya bagaikan membuka luka lama. “...Karena itulah aku dan Se Hun tidak memiliki nama keluarga yang sama.”

Yi Fan merasa tidak enak melihat senyum Lu Han yang terkesan dipaksakan, “ _Tui bu qi_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kau—“

“ _Mei guan xi_ , Yi Fan. Banyak orang juga yang heran saat aku bilang Se Hun itu adikku.”

“Tapi wajah kalian berdua mirip, lho!” seru Tao masih tidak percaya.

“Bahkan aku sempat menyangka kalian benar-benar kakak adik kandung.” tambah Min Seok.

Mata bulat Kyung Soo menatap Se Hun dan Lu Han bergantian, kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya. “Tapi Se Hun terlihat seperti kakaknya Lu Han.”

Tawa Jong In meledak mendengar pernyataan dari Kyung Soo. Se Hun memukul bahu Jong In dengan keras sampai si pemilik bahu mengaduh kesakitan. Gelak tawa pun keluar dari mulut _tributes_ lain.

Atmosfer tegang yang meleleh itu mulai mengeras kembali saat lima orang datang memasuki ruang konferensi. Dua orang dari lima orang itu memisahkan diri dan bergabung di tempat _tributes_ duduk berjajar.    

“ _Tributes_ yang terhormat, mohon segera menduduki tempat yang disediakan karena acara persiapan anda semua sebagai _tributes_ **Exoplanet Games** akan segera dimulai.”

Para _tributes_ yang berdarah asli China—dan tidak pernah tinggal di Korea—langsung menyalakan alat translator yang terpasang di telinga mereka, karena pembaca tata cara masa karantina **Exoplanet Games** berbicara dengan bahasa Korea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah tata cara masa karantina **Exoplanet Games** dibacakan, dua pemuda tampan berpostur tinggi  mulai menyita perhatian para _tributes_. Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan, dengan sorot mata tajam menatap dua belas _tributes_ dihadapannya. 

“Kami berdua adalah _tributes_ **Exoplanet Games** yang berhasil mendapatkan skor tertinggi dibandingkan dengan _tributes_ lainnya yang menang berdasarkan personal,” pemuda beraksen Korea itu mulai mengenalkan dirinya dan orang disampingnya, “Namaku Jung Yun Ho. Aku adalah pemenang **Exoplanet Games** tahun ke-26.”

“Dan namaku Han Geng. Aku pemenang Exoplanet Games tahun ke-23,” Pemuda dengan aksen China itu mengenalkan dirinya, “kami adalah mentor kalian. Jadi kalian bisa bertanya hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Exoplanet Games, seperti strategi untuk bertahan, melumpuhkan musuh dalam keadaan terdesak tanpa membuatnya mati, dan sebagainya.”

Yun Ho menekan tombol pada _remote control_  yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Terpampang dua kolom dengan tulisan EXO-K dan EXO-M di layar 200 inci tadi, “Dua belas _tributes_ akan dibagi menjadi dua kubu berdasarkan domisilinya. Dua kubu tersebut adalah EXO-K DAN EXO-M,” Ia menekan tombol lain yang memunculkan nama _tributes_ yang masuk dalam kubu EXO-K, “ _tributes_ yang masuk ke dalam kubu EXO-K adalah Kim Joon Myun, Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In, dan Oh Se Hoon.”

Han Geng menekan tombol remote-nya, kemudian layar LED itu memunculkan keenam nama _tributes_ yang masuk dalam kubu EXO-M. “Dan _tributes_ yang masuk ke dalam kubu EXO-M adalah Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han, Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Min Seok, Kim Jong Dae, dan Huang Zi Tao.” Han Geng menatap dua _tributes_ yang berbeda tinggi dan kewarganegaraan itu dan memanggil nama mereka, “Untuk Kim Joon Myun dan Wu Yi Fan,”

 _“Kalian berdua kami tunjuk sebagai_ leader _dari kubu EXO-K dan EXO-M.”_

Joon Myun maju dengan ekspresi canggung, sementara Yi Fan maju dengan tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Mereka berdua menerima kalung dengan liontin bertuliskan EXO sebagai tanda bahwa mereka adalah _leader_ dari kedua kubu.

“Masing-masing _tributes_ dari masing-masing kubu harus menaati perintah yang diberikan oleh _leader_ kalian. Merekalah yang akan menjadi penghubung kalian dengan semua orang selama kalian dalam masa karantina bahkan saat **Exoplanet Games** berlangsung.” sambung Yun Ho. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat, “selamat atas diterimanya kalian menjadi _tributes_ **Exoplanet Games**.”

Kedua belas _tributes_ pun menyunggingkan senyum dan melakukan gestur membungkukkan badan kepada mentor terhebat mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mentor **Exoplanet Games** memperkenalkan diri dan membagi dua belas _tributes_ menjadi dua kubu, masuklah tiga orang pria berseragam jas abu-abu dan tiga wanita berseragam blazer abu-abu. Kedatangan enam panitia penyelenggara **Exoplanet Games** itu mulai membuat suasana di ruang konferensi menjadi lebih tegang.

Perwakilan dari keenam panitia penyelenggara **Exoplanet Games** membuka salam perkenalannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Pria berwajah tegas itu memutarkan potongan-potongan rekaman video **Exoplanet Games** tahun sebelumnya. Terekam aksi-aksi para _tributes_ yang menghindari kobaran api yang siap untuk membakarnya, aksi _tributes_ yang bertahan melawan harimau mutan, aksi _tributes_ yang menyelamatkan diri dari gelombang tsunami, sampai aksi pertahanan diri _tributes_ dari melumpuhkan musuh sampai benar-benar membunuh musuh dengan cara sadis. Berbagai jeritan dan ekspresi ketakutan terlihat jelas di video itu.   

“ **Exoplanet Games** bukan hanya sekedar permainan dan _reality show_ belaka,”

Beberapa _tributes_ yang menyaksikan potongan video tadi bergidik ngeri. Bayangan jika mereka akan bernasib sama dengan _tributes_ dalam video itu muncul tiba-tiba.

_—tapi sayang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mereka sudah terlanjur diterima, tidak ada jalan lain selain menghadapinya._

Pria penyaji cuplikan video tadi menyunggingkan senyum—ia sudah terbiasa melihat ekspresi dari para _tributes_ saat melihat videonya. “Dua belas _tributes_ yang berada dihadapanku ini adalah orang-orang terpilih untuk menjadi pemimpin perang di masa yang akan datang. Mereka yang menjadi pemimpin masa depan bukan hanya bisa mengatur strategi saja, tetapi juga membawa dua fusi negara Korea Selatan dan China menjadi negara adidaya.” 

Pertemuan di ruang konferensi itu ditutup dengan dua kalimat tak terduga dari perwakilan penyelenggara **Exoplanet Games** tadi. Berbagai ekspresi senang, terkejut, bahkan takut tergambar jelas dari wajah _tributes_.

“Para warga Korea Selatan akan melihat kalian secara personal pada pukul delapan malam nanti,”

_“...persiapkan diri kalian untuk disaksikan puluhan ribu pasang mata nanti malam.”_

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> * Surat elektronik (surel/e-mail) ucapan ‘Selamat Menjadi tributes Exoplanet Games’ ada di chapter ‘Prologue’ bagian ke 7. Hilangkan tulisan : —bahkan nyawa menjadi taruhannya, dan tulisan: (—dan selamat menyambut ajal kalian.), itulah isi surelnya.
> 
> Maaf banget sudah mengubah nama Kris dari Wu Fan menjadi Wu Yi Fan. Entah kenapa saya lebih sreg kalau Kris dipanggil Yi Fan ketimbang Wu Fan... TT_TT
> 
> Pada awalnya saya gak kepikiran untuk masukin orang dari BB lain selain EXO, tapi saya ternyata perlu Yunho dan Han Geng buat jadi pemeran pendukung— *pisau melayang*
> 
> Maaf banget fanfic ini telat banget peredarannya~ Banyak yang harus saya edit~ TTATT Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan weidoren yang udah mau kasih komentarnya di fanfic ini... TTWTT
> 
> Akhir kata, komen? :)
> 
> P.S.: Saengil Chukkae hamnida buat Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin~ XD Semoga makin sukses! *ditimpuk karena telat kasih ucapan selamat ultah*


End file.
